Un Point C'est Toi - Le Secret De Jackson
by MammaDiva
Summary: Lydia a des doutes, beaucoup de doute sur le comportement de son ex Jackson Whittemore et bizarrement Stiles semble être au courant. Avec ses copines Alison et Erica, elle va enquêter pour savoir qui est la nouvelle copine de Jackson qu'il cache a tous, enfin presque.
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais je sais, vous attendez avec impatience les suites de mes fictions, ne vous inquiétez pas elles arrivent, la semaine prochaine je fini de vous postez Mourir D'Aimer et Retour De Baton et après j'enchaîne avec LMDPC, LRDG, LGGAGS 2eme partie et Secret De Famille, mais pour l'heure je vais vous postez en attendant ma petite fiction toute courte avec en Héros Stiles, Jackson et Peter.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **PART 1 - LYDIA**

Résumé : Lydia est de plus en plus intriguée par son ex Jackson, il est de plus en plus tête en l'air, le week end, il n'est plus disponible et trouve des excuses bidon pour l'éviter, quand elle en parle à Alison, Erica entend la conversation et leur annonce que son odeur est imprégné d'une autre, une nouvelle conquête. Lydia veut savoir et entraîne ses amis chez Deaton pour « emprunter » une potion qui rend indétectable. Elles vont suivre Jackson à travers les bois de Beacon Hills jusqu'à un petit lac où elle découvre qu'il convole avec….

 **OOOooOOOooOO**

 **S** i on pouvait parler de Stiles comme étant un maladroit compulsif gaffeur et créateur de plan B catastrophique mais fonctionnel, Lydia, elle était du genre fine, très adroite dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, plus intelligente que la plupart de ses amis à poil long, aux flèches affûtés et griffes aiguisait, mais surtout un sens de l'observation très développé.  
 **E** t ce qu'elle avait observait depuis un mois, après sa rupture avec Jackson Whittemore, suite à sa transformation en Kanima, puis en loup-garou, était que ce dernier lui caché des choses et au vu de comment il l'évitait ça devait être énorme.

 **I** ls s'étaient promis une amitié sans mensonges, ni « omissions volontaires », une sincérité à toute épreuve, non Jackson ne lui avait pas mentit, comment le pourrait-il à chaque fois que la jeune femme allait lui poser une question, ou s'approchait de lui avec l'intention maladive de connaitre certains ragots qui étaient diffusés sur le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, il disparaissait ou éludait la question en prétextant moult excuses pour échapper à l'interrogatoire.

 **E** t cette situation ne convenait plus à la Blonde vénitienne, elle en parla à sa meilleure amie, chasseuse de loups-garous faisant partie d'une meute, étrange situation n'est-ce pas, surtout quand cette jeune chasseuse avait quelques sentiments pour l'un de ses membres, le naïf Scott McCall, même si elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas réciproque, vu que le jeune homme en pinçait pour Isaac Lahey.  
 **D** evant son casier avec Alison qui l'écoutait d'une oreille, car Mlle Argent fixait avec amour son loup-garou qui était au fond du couloir avec Stiles.

_ **Je te dis qu'il me cache quelque chose, ça fait un mois qu'il a annoncé miraculeusement qu'il ne voulait plus partir en Angleterre, depuis il m'évite, détourne la conversation quand je lui demande avec qui il couche et ne sort même plus avec moi le samedi soir pour notre bowling du WE et le pire la semaine dernière il est venu chez moi le vendredi soir et m'a demandé de regarder « N'oublie jamais », quand on était ensemble s'était la croix et la bannière pour le regarder ensemble, il a quelqu'un, et qui que soit cette "pouffe", il doit penser que je vais l'étriper pour me la cacher.**

_ **Calme toi Lyd', il veut surement être sûre avant de nous la présenter, ou alors tu te fais des idées, il a tellement de retard à rattraper qu'il veut s'isoler seul pour y arriver.**  
 **_ Jackson n'a pas besoin de rattraper son retard, il est très intelligent….**  
 **_ Il a une seconde odeur sur lui, et elle ne m'est pas inconnue mais je n'arrive à la situer**. Erica la tornade blonde, louve aux griffes tranchante comme sa langue, s'immisça dans la conversation.

 **E** lle l'avait écouté de loin, car elle aussi avait remarqué le comportement bizarre du blondinet, surtout quand il ne répondait plus à ses piques acerbes, ce qui peina la jeune louve.  
_ **Ah tu vois Alison, je ne suis pas la seule à me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un là-dessous, tiens on va demander à Stiles, lui il sait tout, Jackson et devenu son louloup préfère avec Isaac, on dirait une mère louve, STILES**. Hurla Lydia Martin faisant tourner tous les élèves présents dans le couloir.

 **L** e dit jeune se retourna brutalement quand il entendit son prénom prononçait par la reine des abeilles de Beacon Hills High School elle-même, Scott lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et Stiles baissa les yeux, ce qui rendit la situation plus que soupçonneuse pour les trois jeunes femmes.  
_ **Il nous cache quelque chose, je n'ai pas réussi à entendre ce que Scott lui a dit.** Erica fit un signe de la tête à ses deux camarades.

 **L** es trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent telles des félines vers leur proie qui tremblait comme une feuille sous leurs regards.  
 **L** e temps parut interminable pour Stiles qui voyait toute sa vie défilait dans son cerveau, Scott son ami, son frère, semblait avoir disparu dans ces entrefaites, laissant le jeune hyper actif entre les griffes des trois furies.  
 **E** rica empoigna Stiles par le bras et le conduisit dans une classe vide de toute vie et se retrouva entouré, piégé.

_ **Stiles Stilinski, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui ne vas pas avec Jackson, je ne comprends pas et je n'aime pas ne « pas » comprendre, déballe ou ma copine Alison sort son arc et ma belle blonde va te croquer.**  
 **E** rica sentit sur le jeune hyper actif l'odeur de la peur, elle se transforma partiellement, le faisant sursauter.  
_ **Ecoutez les filles je ne peux rien vous dire…**  
 **_ A d'autres Stilinski, crache le morceau…**

_ **Ah te voilà** , Isaac entra dans la pièce au poil, les filles ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver trop concentrer sur Stiles, **les cours vont commencer et Harris n'aime pas les retardataires, si ce soir tu es en retard Jackson va pas être content, même si moi je le serais, vu qu'il doit partir a….**

_ **AAAAAAAAAAAAh** , Stiles interrompit Isaac avant que celui-ci ne fasse une gaffe verbale, **on y va désoler les filles je dois y aller** , il prit Isaac par le bras et s'esquiva avant que les amazones de Beacon Hills High School le rattrape.  
 **T** out alla très vite et les trois jeunes filles ne comprirent pas ce qui venait de ça passer, mais Lydia avait bien compris que ce soir Jackson avait quelque chose de prévu, elle allait devoir enquêter.  
_ **Ce soir les filles, on va à la chasse aux loups et aux salopes.**

* * *

Alors je vous posterais cette fiction chaque week end.

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

VOILI VOILOU, il me reste un chapitre bonus pour terminer cette fiction qui comporte 3 chapitres et quatre bonus dont 1 grosse surprise lol.

Allez je vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse lire et je vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre.

Bisous mes licornes garous.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

On se retrouve a la fin pour de petits extraits

* * *

 **UN POINT C'EST TOI - PACKSON PART 2 STILES**

Stiles a toujours eu deux dons, enfin plusieurs dons mais les deux principaux dons que la nature lui avait donnés, à ses risques et périls, enfin c'est plutôt exagéré mais vu comment il les utilisait on peut les appeler comme ça.

Le premier est son sens inné de l'anti préservation personnelle, le genre de réaction qui le poussait à foncer dans des situations dangereuses alors qu'il n'est qu'un faible humain entouré de créatures surnaturelles plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, mais malgré ça, Stiles arrivait toujours à s'en sortir et allait savoir pourquoi, généralement grâce à un loup garou aussi sexy que grincheux. Mais l'inverse et là aussi, le faible humain sauvait les fesses poilues et fermes du loup en question.

Le second don est son sens de l'observation et de l'analyse, ce qui fait de lui en quelque sorte, le cerveau du groupe, il n'a pas les muscles, ni la force, ni la vitesse mais grâce à ce don particulièrement développé, notre jeune humain arrivait à découvrir des secrets très bien cachés, même sans odorat développé.

Où je veux en venir avec tout ça, c'est simple, Stiles Genim Stilinski a découvert avant tout le monde, y compris les loups garous de la meute de sexy abruti Derek Hale, avec qui Jackson Whittemore, ancien petit-ami de son amour d'enfance Lydia Martin, était tombé amoureux et ça c'est une victoire pour lui.

Mais remontons jusqu'au jour où Stiles découvrit le pot-aux-roses.

 **UPCT – PACKSON**

_ _Non_ _mais tu n'écoutes absolument rien à ce que je te dis ?_

 ___ _Nope_ _!_ repondit Stiles avec une certaine insolence et un sourire sarcastique.

 __ Ne me cherche pas Stilinski ou tu risques de le regretter amèrement_ , hurla Derek hors de lui.

Ce morveux avait failli y passer en fonçant tête baissée sauver Jackson dans une maison abandonnée dans la forêt où de jeunes chasseurs avaient voulu faire leurs preuves en s'attaquant à de jeunes loups pas encore formés et pour l'aider le jeune hyperactif avait demandé de l'aide à une personne aussi sournoise que peu fiable, Peter Hale l'oncle psychopathe de Derek et seul membre de sa famille restante en vie.

_ _Je regrette déjà le jour où je t'ai rencontré_ , posa calmement Stiles dégoûté, en se tournant vers Derek, _tu es borné et froid, tu n'as_ _aucuns_ _sentiments pour personnes, si je t'avais écout_ _é, Jac_ _kson serait mort et Peter …_

 __ Hum hum_ , Peter interrompit le jeune homme, pour deux raisons, Derek Hale et Derek Hale.

Peter connaissait les sentiments de son neveu pour l'humain du groupe, Stiles avait beau avoir le sens de l'analyse et de l'observation, il était aveugle en ce qui le concernait, ensuite Derek commençait à perdre des couleurs, peut-être que la phrase de Stiles l'avait touché plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer, mais surtout il ne pouvait laisser Stiles dévoiler leur secret.

_ _Sors_ _de chez moi Stiles et n'y_ _remets_ _plus jamais les pieds, si par malheur tu te retrouves dans la merde à cause de tes conneries je ne te_ _sauverai_ _pas …_

 __ Me sauver,_ Stiles leva les bras au ciel de façon dramatique _, non mais je rêve, Derek Allan Hale je te signale que c'est moi qui te sauve la vie en permanence, alors n'inverse pas les rôles, et par la même occasion je n'ai jamais eu droit à un merci, alors ouais je me barre et sache que tu ne me reverras jamais, tu m'entends JAMAIS._

 __ Si je peux me permettre …_

 __ Non Peter ça suffit je crois que j'arrive à bout, Derek est simplement sans cœur, je me demande comment j'ai pu croire que j'aurais pu changer ça, moi l'humain faible et inutile, je vous laisse._

Stiles se dirigea vers la porte du manoir, il salua de vive voix ses camarades de lycée et amis puis sans dire un mot de plus partit laissant derrière lui l'odeur de la tristesse et de la peine.

_ _Tu devrais lui dire …_

 __ Tais-toi Peter, par pitié tais toi._

Isaac sortit de sa cachette, même si Stiles l'avait grillé depuis le début et s'avança lentement de crainte d'énerver Derek.

_ _Tu sais Derek, on a tous compris …_

Le rugissement que poussa Derek fit s'accroupir Isaac et Boyd qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans les escaliers. Peter avait bien senti un mal être dans ce rugissement, de la peur et un soupçon d'amertume.

Derek sortit de la maison à moitié transformé.

_ _Peter ?_

 __ Oui boucle d'or ?_

 __ Tu crois qu'il va bien ?_

Peter se tourna vers lui l'air consterné et amusé, il savait qu'Isaac ne parlait pas de Derek mais de sa moman wolf alias l'humain le plus énervant de la terre je nomme Stiles.

_ _Je ne pense pas que Derek rentre de la nuit, alors je te conseille pas d'aller voir Stiles ?_

 ___ _Pourquoi_ _?_

 __ Derek va_ _sûrement_ _surveiller_ _Stiles toute la nuit !_ Boyd avait parlé.

_ _En voilà au moins un d'intelligent, comment il a fait sérieux pour vous mordre tous …_

 __ T'as bien mordu Scott !_

 __ Touché boucle d'o_ _r._

 __ Et Jackson qui va s'en …_

 __ Je m'en charge vous pouvez rentrer chez vous …_

 __ Tu … Tu t'en_ _charges_ _?_

 __ Bien sûr qu'est ce qu'il y a de choquant, non ne répondez pas, barrez-vous juste._

Les deux louveteaux perdus, comme Stiles aimait les appeler sortirent sans demander leurs restes, laissant Peter Hale prendre soin de Jackson Whittemore. Cela ne vous choque pas ? Stiles non !

 **UPCT-PACKSON**

Allongé sur son lit, Peter caressa la chevelure d'or de son compagnon dans ses bras, se souvint quand Stiles avait trouvé l'endroit où était détenu le jeune blond, il n'avait pas hésité un instant à le suivre malgré les recommandations de son neveu parti suivre ses propres pistes.

Cela avait payé Jackson était en sécurité, mal en point physiquement à cause des électrochocs et des tortures à l'aconit mais toujours en vie. Ses signes vitaux étaient bons, ses blessures guérissaient rapidement, sûrement dû à la proximité de son compagnon, ah Stiles petit malin.

Il fallait avoir du courage ou alors n'avoir aucun sens de la survie pour vouloir confronter Peter Hale les yeux dans les yeux et lui dire ses quatre vérités, mais surtout lui présenter un Jackson tout penaud qui venait de se faire engueuler par un Stiles très en colère après une énième dispute avec Derek.

 __ Je crois que Stiles y a été un peu trop fort avec Derek_ , Peter effleura doucement les lèvres tuméfiées du bout des doigts.

Jackson bougea légèrement, se cramponna à son tee-shirt en murmurant le prénom de Stiles.

_ _Tu sais que je pourrais être jaloux si je ne savais pas que ces deux abrutis de Stiles et Derek_ _étaient a_ _moureux l'un de l'autre et si_ _je n'ét_ _ais pas sûr de notre lien._

Peter se pencha et embrassa son compagnon et s'installa correctement dans le lit tout en tenant fermement Jackson.

* * *

Voila alors vous aimez ou pas ?

Allez je vous offre quelques petits extraits de mes futures publications:

 **Extrait chapitre II de How Met Your Father**

Stiles l'observe au travers de la vitre qui donne sur sa chambre d'hôpital, Jackson sourit aux plaisanteries de Lydia leur meilleure amie, celle qui leur avait permis, plutôt obligé, à voir leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Leur vie n'a jamais été un long fleuve tranquille, ni un chemin de brique rouge entouré d'une prairie de fleur violette et bleu, mais plutôt une mer agitée, quelque fois un océan déchaîné ou même une tempête tropicale.

Mais l'amour qui les unissait les réunissait toujours.

Aujourd'hui cela va changer, rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis, quitte à souffrir tout au long de sa vie, quitte à souffrir chaque matin au réveil, chaque seconde de la journée, chaque nuit à son couché, il se doit de fermer son cœur pour ne pas souffrir mais survivre a l'action qu'il allait faire.

Stiles entre dans la pièce et son cœur rate un battement en voyant le sourire heureux de Jackson quand il le voit.

Mais Lydia sait, oui, elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas, elle le voit et elle le sent, tout son corps se crispe à la seule parole qu'il lui adresse. « _Sors s'il te plaît_ »

Stiles regarde Lydia sortir de la pièce avec un pincement au cœur, puis il se tourne vers celui dont il va briser le cœur.

 **"** __ On doit parler._ "

 **Extrait chapitre XXIII de La Meute Des Petits Chenapans**

 __ Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous_ _à_ _Stiles ? Et continuez à parler de la sorte et je vous étripe volontiers_ , grogna Peter sur le point de lui sauter au cou, cette vielle harpie d'Alpha venait de s'en prendre à sa défunte sœur et en avait après son compagnon, qui qu'elle soit, il avait été sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

Deaton s'avança au côté de la femme et la présenta.

 _Voici Alejandra Maria Constance De La Villa Casteliano, Alpha de la plus grande meute du Mexique et_ _mère_ _d'Aimon …_

 __ Quoi ?_ Hurla Peter sous le choc, il était face à sa belle-mère, _attend tu veux dire que cette femme c'est ta mère ?_

 __ Oui !_

 __ Si nous pouvions passer sur les détails, pas que je souhaite écourter ma visite ma_ _is si je_ _pouvais partir de cette ville au plus vite cela m'arrangerait …_

 _C'est vrai qu'être en présence d'une_ _tare_ _comme moi c'est assez affligeant, il ne faudrait pas que l'on te_ _voit_ _avec moi …_

 __ Tu ne sais rien Aimon, tu parles po_ _ur ne rie_ _n dire, je suis_ _venue_ _sous la demande d'une amie et si cette comédie continue je m'en vais en vous laissant vous_ _débrouiller_ _tout seul …_

 __ Ce que veut dire Allie_ , Tamara McDowell la sorcière de la malédiction dont la meute fut victime s'avança et prit la parole _, c'est que nous sommes venus pour aider Stiles !_

 __ Ma mère n'aide personne_ _à_ _moins qu'il y ait un intérêt ou une demande de remboursement très lourd à porter …_

 __ Ta mère …_ _connaît_ _un moyen pour sauver Stiles !_

 **Extrait nouvelle fiction Le garçon de la piscine**

Au loin, un autre jeune homme en costume noir pleurait, tandis qu'une femme le soutenait moralement une main sur son épaule.

_ C'est mieux ainsi Derek ! Un jour peut-être te pardonnera-t-il ?

_ Jamais ! Jamais il ne me pardonnera mes actes et mes mots, je porterais toute ma vie, le poids de mes sentiments et de mes actions.

Le jeune homme tourna finalement les talons et suivit sa supérieure direction une nouvelle vie, le bruit des pleurs revenait comme un écho dans son cœur, il porta la main sur le sien sentant que celui-ci ne s'emballait rien qu'à la pensée de la personne dont il avait détruit la vie.

Il se retourna une dernière fois et aperçut au loin son oncle le dévisager comme pour l'inviter à faire demi-tour et changer, mais il lui fit un signe hésitant de la main et se tourna vers son enfer personnel, son avenir sans lui.

_ Tu n'es qu'un garçon de piscine, cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse en tête, cette phrase dite à voix haute devant tous leurs amis à la sortie de l'audience, jamais Derek ne pourra l'oublier, cette petite phrase anodine mais dite sous une colère feinte, pour l'éloigner, tu n'es qu'un garçon de piscine, cette phrase le hante depuis trois semaines, ces huit syllabes lui transpercent le cœur encore et encore mais il n'avait pas la choix, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit, maintenant c'est trop tard, tu n'es qu'un garçon de piscine, non il était plus que ça, il était le garçon qui lui avait ravi le cœur.

Un jour peut-être il lui dirait la vérité. Mais ce jour-là, il le perdrait pour toujours.

 **Extrait chapitre II Un Amour Tres Amer**

_ _Bonjour Mesdames, votre table habituelle ?_ Demanda le maître d'hôtel en s'inclinant légèrement.

 __ Oui Gustave merci_ , Talia Hale suivit le maître d'hôtel tout en discutant avec les deux autres femmes qui l'accompagnait _, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as avancé notre repas entre femmes Claudia, tu_ _sais que c'était demain et_ _que l'on doit_ _boucler le magazine du droit pénal mardi prochain et qu'il …_

 __ Non Talia ma belle, aujourd'hui c'est un repas de mères que j'organise._

 ___ _Ouh_ _c'est grave alors_ , ironisa Natalie.

_ _Pour être honnête ça va affecter tous nos enfants, Lydia qui va se_ _marier_ _avec Peter, Stiles qui va organiser le mariage et Derek qui va faire les gâteaux du mariage …_

 __ Mon petit Derek va faire les gâteaux …_

 ___ _Attend… Stiles_ _va revoir Derek …_

 __ Oui Talia et Oui Natalie !_

 __ Alors oui c'est grave_ , Talia commanda du vin rosé et se tourna vers ses amies et collègues de travail mais surtout future famille, _qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse ?_

* * *

Alors vous en dites quoi ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila, on y est c'est le final chapter ... mais avant de vouloir me taper je précise qu'i bonus a cette histoire qui arriverons une fois par semaine, vendredi je posterai le premier et ainsi de suite, ils sont déjà écrit.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**

* * *

 **Un Point C'est Toi – Packson Part 03 La Meute**

 **Derek – Stiles**

 **10 jours auparavant**

Stiles savait tout à contrario de Lydia mais il avait fallu à Derek la vision de son oncle nu comme un vers pénétrant avec force son compagnon blond contre la porte d'entrée du manoir un soir alors qu'il rentrait de sa visite nocturne sur sa branche d'arbre attitrée face à la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles.

Après avoir erré pendant près de deux heures dans les rues sombres de Beacon Hills, ses pas l'avaient conduit inconsciemment vers la maison du shérif.

Alors qu'il s'installait sur les marches du perron, le shérif sortit de la maison et se stoppa net.

_ _Que t'arrive-t-il Derek ? Pourquoi …_ Le shérif comprit que le jeune adulte n'était pas dans son assiette lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne l'écoutait pas mais surtout qu'il était totalement ailleurs.

Il entra et appela son fils.

_ _Stiles ? Ton loup campe sur mon perron …_

 __ Quel Loup ?_

 __ Derek bien sur …_

 __ CE N'EST PAS MON LOUP !_

 __ Ouais je n'en suis pas sûr mais ce qui l'est_ _mais il_ _squatte sur mon perron_ _à_ _deux heures du matin et que je vais travailler …_

 __ Oui oui_ , Stiles descendit les escaliers lourdement sous les reproches de son père qui le fixait étrangement depuis quelques jours comme s'il connaissait la vérité.

_ C _'e_ _st bon je m'en occupe …_

 __ Et pour qu'on soit clair, la prochaine fois qu'il vient, fais-le passer par la porte d'entrée et non par ta fenêtre et puis je le veux au petit déjeun_ _er_ , dit-il sous le regard choqué de son fils, le shérif partit sans donner plus d'explications.

_ _Mais comment ?_

 __ Je suis le shérif de cette ville Stiles_ , déclara John alors qu'il démarrait et partit en faisant un signe de la main.

Stiles s'installa aux côtés de Derek et attendit quelques instants que Derek revienne de là où il était parti.

_ _Derek ?_

_ _…_

 __ Derek ? Tu_ _peux_ _me dire ce qui_ _t'arrive_ _?_

 __ Peter et Jackson !_

 __ Tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'ils étaient ensemble ?_

Derek se leva comme brûlé par le feu des enfers sous ses fesses bien trop galbées et sexy dans son jean pour le bien de Stiles.

_ _Tu étais au courant ?_

 __ Bien sûr que je le suis, pourquoi je_ _ne_ _le saurais pas, c'est Jackson et Peter, ils ne sont pas très discrets ces deux-là._

 __ Mais je n'ai rien vu, rien_ _senti_ _…_

 __ J'ai peut-être une explication_ , Stiles se leva et s'engouffra dans les bras de Derek qui l'enferma dans une étreinte amoureuse, _ma présence suffisait à te faire_ _perdre_ _tous tes sens_ , Stiles embrassa Derek fougueusement.

_ _Oui c'est sûr, mais surtout tu m'énervais à un point …_

 __ Quoi ? Je t'énerve plus ?_

 __ Tu es bête, bien sûr que si mais maintenant tu sais comment te faire pardonner_ , le sourire que fit Derek lui procura des frissons de plaisir.

_ _Par contre demain matin mon père veux te voir pour le p_ _etit-déj_ _euner._

 __ Merde ! Mais au moins je n'aurais pas à voir Peter et Jackson en action …_

 __ Quoi ? Bon je vais devoir m'occuper de toi pour te faire oublier tout ça._

Stiles sortit de son étreinte, prit sa main et emmena son loup dans la maison direction sa chambre pour lui faire oublier à sa façon, la déconvenue de son amoureux.

 **UPCT – PACKSON**

 **Les garçons**

 **Scott – Isaac**

 **19 jours auparavant**

Scott a toujours été un garçon un peu à côté de ses pompes, tête en l'air mais avec un cœur pur. Sa première rencontre avec Jackson se situe à l'école maternelle quand il rencontra le trio formé de Genim – Lydia – Jackson, une sorte de triangle amoureux des bacs à sable.

Scott avait de suite accroché avec le petit Genim, petit garçon à la bougeotte qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, de façon amicale bien sûr. Tout de suite leur amitié était née d'un simple regard.

Par contre en ce qui concernait Jackson, il l'avait pris en grippe, le jeune Jackson était de nature jaloux et possessif, et voir débarquer ce petit latino prendre son ami l'avait mis dans une colère noire, il voulait bien prêter Lydia mais Genim ce n'était pas possible.

Au fur et à mesure des années, des frictions et animosités étaient nées dans ce petit groupe et à l'adolescence, Jackson et Lydia sortirent ensemble et devinrent les maîtres du lycée dès la première année, tandis que Scott et Genim devenu Stiles restèrent sur le banc de touche de la popularité et de leur amitié avec le couple far.

Mais pour Scott ce n'était que la théorie de l'évolution, il n'avait vu l'animosité de Jackson alors comment voulez-vous qu'il se rende compte de la relation qui naissait entre ces deux-là.

Et bien c'est simple grâce à ses dons de loup-garou qu'il avait reçu de Peter par la morsure, mais non même avec ça, l'odorat, l'ouïe aucuns de ses deux sens ne l'avait averti alors qu'il s'approchait du manoir en compagnie d'Isaac pour discuter avec Derek d'une situation qui devenait pour lui contraignante envers une chasseuse de leur connaissance.

Mais à leur arrivée sur les lieux, les deux jeunes hommes découvrirent une situation qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru voir un jour.

Stiles hurlant sur Peter Hale les yeux à terre, sur la notion de couple et principalement les risques des pratiques sadomasochistes même sur les loups et notamment sur les jeunes loups. Mais ce qui choqua Scott se fut presque caché dans un coin du salon, un Jackson tout penaud à moitié nu portant juste un mini boxer, un collier en cuir d'où pendait une sorte de laisse.

Ce fut trois jours plus tard que Scott et Isaac officialisait leur relation à Derek et Peter, Scott en profita pour discuter avec Jackson et remettre les choses à plat tandis qu'Isaac donnait des conseils sur les pratiques concernant du cuir sans bien sûr que Scott et Stiles ne l'entendent, de tout façon Scott n'écoutait pas alors il pouvait se lâcher un peu, il comptait bien l'initier à certains jeux.

Puis Stiles sortit avec Jackson et Isaac dans le jardin pour leur donner des cours particuliers, Scott se joignit avec déplaisir à leur groupe parce que Stiles avait découvert (vilain Isaac) que les notes de Scott chutaient depuis peu et qu'il fallait les faire remonter.

 **Boyd**

 **21 jours auparavant**

Boyd a toujours été quelqu'un de discret, d'effacé, malgré sa stature actuelle, mais même jeune il pouvait devenir invisible dans une pièce blanche.

Alors c'est tout naturel pour lui de savoir tout ce qui se passe autour de lui et d'être le préféré de Stiles même si les autres croient que c'est eux.

Il était là, quand Scott est arrivé à la maternelle, le jour où Stiles a fait un malaise une semaine après la mort de sa mère, encore là quand Jackson a eu son premier baiser mais pas avec Lydia, il était là le jour où Erica a fait sa première crise d'épilepsie. Boyd est toujours là même quand l'instant doit être secret, c'est un don comme une malédiction surtout quand vous tombez sur votre alpha faisant l'amour à son compagnon ou que l'ex Kanima pelote l'oncle de votre alpha effrontément derrière le manoir lors d'une réunion.

Le seul membre qui semble s'apercevoir de sa présence c'est Stiles. Et Jackson ce fameux jour de tripotage, mais le blond sait, oui il sait que Boyd ne dira rien, car Boyd en plus d'être invisible distribue ses paroles au compte-goutte et juste des paroles sages.

 **UPCT – PACKSON**

 **Lydia,** **Allison** **, Erica**

 **Aujourd'hui**

Lydia était prête à passer à l'action pour découvrir qui se cachait derrière la personne qui rendait son Jackson mielleux et heureux, ne croyez pas qu'elle n'était pas contente que Jackson soit mieux dans sa peau grâce à cette "salope", elle-même était passé à autre chose grâce à un jeune loup alpha dénommé Aiden qui avait rejoint la meute de Derek avec son frère jumeau.

Mais Lydia n'aimait pas mais alors absolument pas ne pas savoir et cela l'horripilait d'être dans l'ignorance, surtout qu'elle savait que les autres garçons savaient qu'elle ne savait pas.

Allison et Erica entrèrent juste derrière la Banshee dans le manoir Hale version The Craft*, faisant claquer leurs talons sur le parquet en bois du manoir. Aucuns des loups présents n'étaient dupes de leur jeu, surtout Lydia. Mais elle fut stoppée par la situation devant elle, Erica et Allison avaient les yeux aussi ronds que des billes de surprise.

Dans le canapé, Stiles allongé sur le dos lisant un livre les bras tendus en l'air avec un Derek somnolant contre son torse.

Scott dans un fauteuil pas très loin d'eux avec Isaac entre ses jambes assis à terre regardant la télé, la main de de Scott caressant la chevelure bouclée de son compagnon.

Boyd de son côté lui était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, jouant sûrement à un de ses jeux préférés.

_ _Lydia ma belle fais pas trop de bruits, Derek est grognon s'il n'a pas son quota de sommeil et cette nuit a été mouvementé pour lui …_

 __ Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? C'est une diversion pour m'empêcher de découvrir qui est la salope qui se tape Jackson ?_

Lydia entendit pouffer les deux louveteaux devant la télé, elle aperçut que Boyd eut un léger mouvement de lèvres en signe de moquerie, elle vit même Derek étouffer un léger rire. Plus le temps passait plus elle s'énervait.

_ _Bon princesse je_ _ne_ _vais pas te le dire mais je vais t'indiquer_ _où_ _tu peux les trouver !_

 __ Si tu fais ça Stiles, il va te tuer !_ Ricana Isaac ronronnant presque sous les caresses de Scott.

_ _Pas grave au moins_ _ce_ _sera fait et on pourra vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup de petits louveteau_ _x._

 __ Très drôle Stilinski, bon alors_ _j'attends_ _!_

 __ Va derrière_ _le manoir,_ _continue tout droit pendant moins de cinq minutes et tu verras un petit lac qui appartient à la famille de mon Sourwolf_ … Derek grogna mais ça excita plus Stiles que de l'interrompre _…_ _et tu trouveras ta salope avec Jackson, par contre ne_ _l'énerve_ _pas elle a tendance à aimer les insultes._

Scott et Isaac se mirent à se tordre de rire sous les yeux incrédules des filles.

Erica s'en fichait elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son compagnon, son nounours d'amour, Boyd. Elle s'approcha avec précaution du beau black, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, Boyd était une crème sous la montagne de muscles et le visage aussi expressif qu'une porte de prison mais à la douceur et l'exotisme d'une glace vanille de Madagascar et fruit de la passion. Il la regarda avec tant d'amour qu'elle fondit sur place et s'engouffra dans ses bras.

Allison quant à elle préféra suivre Lydia dans sa recherche à la salope, elle avait aimé Scott mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour lui, la preuve devant elle à le voir faire des câlins à Isaac, elle n'était pas jalouse ou en colère, elle était heureuse pour eux.

Après cinq minutes de marche où ses pensées s'éparpillaient ailleurs et ici, Allison butta contre Lydia qui s'était stoppée net devant elle. Alors qu'elle allait demander le pourquoi de cet arrêt brutal, Allison observa le spectacle devant elle.

Jackson nu comme un vers debout sur un petit ponton donnant sur un petit lac semblant attendre quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir et qui nageait dans sa direction.

Les filles se tordirent le cou pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais les fesses musclées et imberbes de Jackson les déconcentrèrent.

Le jeune homme se baissa et s'installa assis, la personne qui nageait posa ses mains de chaque côté des jambes de Jackson et se souleva pour l'embrassait passionnément. Le jeune blond posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir face à lui tandis que leurs langues jouaient un ballet sensuel et érotique. Les gémissements que poussaient les deux hommes faisaient rougir les filles présentes.

Lydia se retrouvait bête à les observer, limite à les mater sans vergogne mais un spectacle comme ça ne pouvait pas se manquer.

Dix minutes plus tard Allison s'était évaporée tandis que la blonde vénitienne filmait avec son téléphone les ébats de son ex petit-ami avec Peter Hale le sexy loup garou psychopathe.

Plus tard Peter et Jackson expliqueront à Lydia qu'ils savaient qu'elle était présente, qu'ils l'avaient senti depuis le début et qu'ils voulaient bien un double de la vidéo ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

* * *

Verdict

The Craft (Dangereuse Alliance) film fantastique de 96 avec Neve Campbell


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est partit pour la publication des bonus d'Un Point C'est toi.**

 **Aujourd'hui je vous livre un petit bonus qui m'a fais bien rire, il se nomme MagicStackson en réference a un film que les filles aiment beaucoup, moi aussi d'ailleurs.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis a la semaine prochaine pour le bonus 2, il y en a cinq.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture a toutes et tous !**

* * *

 **Un Point C'est Toi – Packson Part 04 – Bonus**

Derek était tranquillement installé dans son canapé, lisant pour la dixième fois la ligne de son livre, quelque chose le perturbait, l'absence de son compagnon depuis une semaine le mettait quelque peu à cran, mais surtout les excuses bidon qu'il lui donnait au téléphone pour ne pas venir le voir.

Avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble, Stiles s'incrustait tous les jours chez lui pour un oui ou pour un non et aujourd'hui qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'ils étaient ensemble lui donnant une véritable excuse pour s'incruster dans ses bras et y rester une partie de la journée ou toute la nuit, John Stilinski étant au courant et acceptant leur relation, cette fois-ci Stiles ne venait plus depuis une semaine.

Mais ce qui inquiétait Derek était l'odeur persistante de Jackson sur son compagnon, il savait que le blond était en couple avec son oncle, cela ne l'empêchait pas de douter.

Douter, il savait qu'avec Stiles, il n'avait aucune raison de ressentir ce sentiment, malheureusement quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soufflant, il était las du manque de Stiles, oui il était en manque de son bavardage incessant, de sa bougeotte et de son débit d'idées toutes les plus farfelues les unes aux autres, non il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne mais sa présence lui manquait énormément.

Derek se leva, jetant son livre sur la table basse que Stiles lui avait fait acheter.

D'ailleurs Stiles lui avait fait acheter beaucoup de mobilier lui expliquant que s'il voulait qu'il vienne souvent chez lui, il devait faire des efforts, il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un trou de loup, il fallait que Derek se sociabilise et vive dans un loft habitable.

Le salon s'était transformé, accueillant une grande télévision écran plat dans un meuble de très bonne qualité avec de nombreux dvd, une PS4 et les jeux de Stiles, une photo de la famille de Derek, une des deux jeunes hommes et une autre de la meute au complet.

Un nouveau canapé d'angle en cuir pouvant accueillir 7 personnes plus un grand fauteuil pour Derek et Stiles, une table basse en chêne, plus loin une table à manger pour permettre à la meute de manger tous ensemble.

La cuisine avait été refaite par Derek et Peter, avec les plans que Stiles et Lydia avaient dessiné pour plus de facilité et de fonctionnalité.

Alors qu'il bataillait intérieurement pour savoir si oui ou non il devait courir chez Stiles pour avoir des explications sur son comportement depuis que Stiles et Jackson s'étaient fait une séance cinéma pour aller voir un film fantastique nommé Magic Mike, les deux jeunes sentaient de plus en plus l'un l'autre. Peter entra dans le salon de mauvaise humeur malgré sa quatrième tasse de café et il n'était que 8h30.

_ _Bon je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Jackson !_

 __ Que veux-tu que ça me fasse sérieux c'est pas mon compagnon …_

_ _Mais c'est le_ _tien_ _qui l'accapare, alors soit ils nous trompent, c'est possible mais impensable, soit ils nous cachent quelque chose, pas impensable mais pas impossible._

 __ Tu vois toujours la vie en noire, j'ai confiance en Stiles …_

 __ Mon neveu, je suis loup garou autant que toi et je peux sentir tes humeurs, et_ _là_ _vois-tu je sens l'angoisse, la peur et la colère mais surtout le manque de ton petit humain très énervant et casse-cou._

_ _Je te signale Peter que pour le côté casse-cou, tu n'es pas le dernier pour fomenter avec Stiles les coups les plus tordus pour faire des blagues stupides aux autre_ _s et_ _même_ _à_ _moi._

 __ OH ! Râle pas, c'est parce que la dernière fois on a mis_ _du_ _poil à gratter spécial loup garou dans ta veste en cuir et que tu as fini_ _enragé_ _dans l'étang tellement tu te_ _grattais à_ _mort ? Ou alors c'est pour …_

 __ C'est bon ça va, pas la peine de me rappeler ces délicieux moments …_

 __ Stiles sait très bien se faire pardonner, mais je ne ferais pas la même chose, je trouverais bien une idée._

 __ Ouais non, mais ça me dit …_

Le téléphone de Derek sonna, non, non, il n'avouera jamais, à personne, avoir couru pour répondre à Stiles, car oui Stiles avait changé la sonnerie de son téléphone, une chanson nommée Earned It de The WeekNd.

Peter se moqua ouvertement en éclatant de rire, sous le regard furibond de son neveu.

 __ Stiles …_

 __ …_

 __ On est samedi !_

 __ …_

 __ Je sais que vous avez …_

 __ …_

 __ Oui mais …_

 __ …_

 ___ _Attends_ _je …. Putain il m'a raccroché au nez !_

_ _Alors Derek que …_ Peter décrocha son téléphone, un appel de son compagnon _, les affaires reprennent, allo …_

 __ …_

 ___ _Attends_ _on est …_

 __ …_

 __ Jackson ça fait …_

 __ …_

 __ Oui je comprends mais …_

 __ …_

_ _Jackson ne raccro … Je rêve tout éveillé, il vient de me raccrocher au nez._

Les deux hommes Hale se regardèrent étrangement et en silence, enfilèrent leur veste puis sortirent du loft direction la maison Stilinski, ils voulaient en avoir le cœur net. Que pouvait cacher ces soi-disant révisions ? Même si les examens finaux approchaient, Stiles et Jackson n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de réviser, à moins qu'ils ne fassent réviser Isaac et Scott mais impossible, Isaac était chez Christopher avec Allison et Scott était puni de sortie chez lui.

 **UPCT**

De la branche d'arbre où ils étaient installés, Derek et Peter ne pouvaient rien voir, juste sentir les effluves de transpirations et d'excitation.

L'un était très énervé et l'autre à la limite de l'excitation sexuelle, Derek écoutait attentivement les gémissements de son compagnon et les soupirs d'excitation de Jackson, il avait donc raison, Stiles le trompait avec Whittemore et tout cela lui était intolérable, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Stiles lui faisait la pire des trahisons, le trompait avec un de ses bêtas.

Il se tourna vers son oncle qui lui semblait captivé par les bruits indécents qui s'échappaient de la chambre, accompagnés par la musique qui était celle de sa sonnerie de téléphone. Il ne semblait pas en colère ni inquiet mais très excité, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, il savait son oncle tordu mais pas à ce point. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être hors de lui, en colère ou furieux ?

Derek commença à se transformer sous la colère qui se répandait dans ses veines comme un poison.

 ___ _Calme-toi_ _Derek, tu vas briser la branche et on va se faire griller … Non mais ne grogne pas non plus, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas ce que nous pensons, allons leur demander … et merd_ _e._

Sous le poids des deux hommes la branche céda et se brisa, les faisant chuter tous les deux comme deux poids morts au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

_ _Putain_ , s'écria la voix de Stiles dans la chambre.

Le rideau de la chambre s'ouvrit et l'incrédulité sur le visage d'un Stiles torse nu et transpirant se transforma en colère.

Derrière lui Jackson, lui aussi torse nu et en boxer était plus paniqué qu'autre chose.

Ils avaient décidé après avoir vu le film Magic Mike de faire une surprise à leur deux compagnons respectifs, d'apprendre la danse du film, une danse érotique et sensuelle histoire de pimenter leur relation.

Ils avaient alors trouvé des excuses bidon comme l'approche des examens finaux pour être tranquilles et s'exercer en paix, mais de là à découvrir les deux abrutis les espionnant.

_ _TOI !_ Hurla Stiles furibond montrant du doigt un Derek perdu et sonné, _ET TOI !_ pointant un Peter sonné mais déjà sur ses jambes prêt à détaler parce qu'il avait plus peur de ce que pouvait lui faire Stiles avec son imagination fertile et un poil perverti par la colère plutôt que la colère de son neveu avec sa proportion pour la violence physique contre laquelle il pouvait rivaliser, _DANS MON SALON ET TOUT DE SUITE SINON JE VOUS ATTACHE AVEC DU WOLFBAND ET JE VOUS EMPOISONNE PETIT A PETIT JUSQU'À VOUS RENDRE SI_ _FAIBLES_ _QUE VOUS PASSEREZ POUR DES LOUVETEAUX_ _NOUVEAUX_ _NÉS, MAINTENANT !_

Derek décontenancé par la colère de Stiles, se dirigea dans la maison du père de son compagnon, heureusement pour lui, le shérif était au travail et ne devait rentrer que dans environ trois heures.

Peter lui nonchalant s'installa dans un fauteuil mais intérieurement il espérait que Jackson ne lui en voudrait pas de l'avoir espionné mais d'un autre coté il attendait avec impatience les explications qu'il allait lui fournir pour ses mensonges.

Derek sursauta à chaque pas lourd que faisait Stiles, signe de colère et de frustration. Il était debout et tendu sentant s'approcher l'élu de son cœur fulminant et marmonnant dans sa barbe les pires tortures qu'il avait vu sur internet et qu'il pourrait tester sur le loup et quand on connait Stiles, on sait très bien de quoi il est capable, humain ou pas.

Quand le silence se fit dans le salon, Derek leva les yeux. Stiles, les bras croisés et le corps tendu, lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux, tapant du pied frénétiquement montrant son agacement.

_ _Explique-toi_ _! Et si je n'aime pas ce que j'entends_ _, attend-toi à de sacrés_ _répercutions sur ton karma et ta sexualité._

_ _Alors pour sa défense …_

 __ Tu t'appelles Derek ?_

 __ Non mais je …_

 __ Tu rien du tout_ , coupa Stiles, _monte avec Jackson je pense qu'il a des choses à te dire._

Stiles ne cessa pas de regarder son compagnon tout en parlant à Peter, espérant que le brun s'exprime mais d'un autre côté il voulait discuter avec Derek sans que personne l'interrompe.

Alors que Jackson emmena Peter qui regardait son neveu avec pitié, car il connaissait le caractère doux de Jackson malgré son air hautain et caractériel, Stiles pouvait être colérique et rancunier.

A présent seuls, Stiles s'assit dans le canapé et tapota la place à côté de lui.

_ _Fais pas genre tu es soumis parce que je te signale que tu es un fier Alpha loup garou et qui aime maitriser ton environnement et ceux qui_ _t'entourent. Tu_ _as certes un complexe d'infériorité bien caché que tu ne montres qu'à moi mais soyons_ _réalistes, tu_ _es le mec qui porte la culotte, et qui la porte bien surtout celle en dentel…_

_ _Tais-toi_ _! Mon oncle est en haut avec un de mes betas et ils peuvent tout entendre._

 __ Ah tu vois tu parles, alors_ _explique-t_ _oi …_

 __ Tu couches avec Jackson !_

La bouche de Stiles tomba toute seule, laissant Stiles pantois devant cette fausse affirmation.

_ _Qu'est-ce_ _qui te_ _permet_ _d'affirmer cette aberration, Jackson est mon ami et c'est tout …_ _Attends,_ _tu crois sérieusement que je couche avec Jackson non mais …_

_ _Vos odeurs sont mélangées et j'ai senti votre excitation tout à l'heure, vous vous voyez depuis une semaine prétextant des_ _révisions …_

Derek sentit les lèvres douces de Stiles se poser sur les siennes, doucement Stiles passa sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondir ce baiser délicat mais tellement impérieux en imposant douceur et amour.

Stiles s'éloigna et se mit à ricaner.

_ _Derek ! Je t'aime et je_ _n'aimerai_ _que toi_ , Stiles leva le menton de Derek pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux _, tu peux sentir que je dis la vérité, tu peux sentir mes sentiments alors dis-moi ce que tu sens._

Derek se trouvait bête devant ce jeune homme, ce jeune homme qui avait ravi son cœur, cette pureté d'âme.

_ _Je suis bête mais j'ai tellement été trahi …_

_ _Derek ? Tu vas jouer cette carte toute notre_ _vie ? Tu_ _vas croire que je peux te tromper en permanen_ _ce ? Par_ _ce que si tu ne me fais pas un tant soit peu confiance, nous n'arriverons_ _à_ _rien et pour ta gouverne nous voulions vous faire une surprise à toi et_ _à_ _tonton zombie, le film que nous sommes_ _allé_ _voir la semaine dernière nous a_ _donné_ _l'idée d'apprendre une dance genre striptease pour chacun de vous, voilà pourquoi nous_ _sommes en sueur_ _et à moitié vêtu et surtout pourquoi nous sentons l'excitatio_ _n,_ _imbécile._

Derek allait parler quand il entendit une cavalcade dans les escaliers. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit passer Jackson tirant Peter par le bras sortant de la maison, les deux hommes riant comme deux adolescents amoureux et prêts à faire des bêtises.

_ _A toi de choisir Derek_ , fit Stiles qui s'était levé, _soit tu me fais confiance et on peut vivre une belle vie, je te l'accorde il y aura des disputes, des cris et des objets cassés mais surtout mon amour et ma confiance inconditionnelle ou alors tu choisis de ne pas avoir confiance et on arrête les frais._

Stiles lui tendit la main, demandant de façon explicite mais aussi sourde une réponse dans l'instant.

_ _Et si tu me montrais cette danse_ , sourit Derek en prenant sa main, prêt à vivre cette vie pleine de promesses.

* * *

Alors on aime ou pas, si on aime on le dis lol a la semaine prochaine pour un OS spécial Peter/Jackson


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour mes licornes garous, aujourd'hui je vous poste le chapitre 5 de ma fiction un point c'est toi, passage entierement Packson avec un petit moment sensuel.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

* * *

 **1 mois et 3 semaines.**

 **7 semaines**.

Voilà, c'est le calcul que faisait Peter mentalement alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers menant à l'appartement qu'il s'était enfin décidé à acheter au mois de Juin.

Pourquoi calculait-il ?

Pourquoi avait-il acheté cet appartement ?

Pour une seule raison, pour une seule personne.

Jackson Whittemore.

Pour ce petit con arrogant qui était son compagnon, sa seule raison de vivre actuel. Non c'était faux, il y avait aussi sa nouvelle relation avec Derek, un peu pour Stiles aussi, mon dieu que ce gamin pouvait être sournois.

Quelque fois et dieu en est témoin qu'il adorait ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient en faire des conneries tous les deux.

Il avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de sa jeunesse. S'il avait rencontré Stiles quand il était au Lycée, pour sûr qu'ils auraient terroriser la moitié du lycée et même que Lydia aurait participé sans se faire prier.

Peter souffla, non pas par fatigue mais par lassitude.

 **49 jours.**

C'est long et pénible d'attendre pourtant il sait que cela ne va pas durer, ça il le sait. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être las d'attendre, il le veut, là, maintenant, de suite, il n'en peut plus d'attendre.

Les vacances d'été auraient dû être pleine de luxure, de caresses, de baisers, caresser sa peau, faisait rouler ses muscles sous ses doigts.

L'entendre soupirer de plaisir à chaque coup de langue sur sa peau délicate, boire ses soupirs et gémissements alors que ses doigts s'introduisaient en lui pour le préparer.

 **1176 heures.**

Il n'avait jamais été patient, ni tendre, enfin peut être plus jeune, avec sa sœur, sa douce Talia.

Mais depuis l'incendie il n'avait plus eut le désir ni l'envie de vouloir faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins patienter alors qu'il pouvait tout avoir de suite et sans demander.

Pourtant ce fut lui. Ce regard dans l'entrepôt alors qu'il revenait à la vie, transformant ses écailles de Kanima en poils de loup garous.

Ce foutu regard bleu électrique limite implorant, alors qu'il était dans les bras de Lydia, celui-là, qui le fit changer d'avis. Le même qu'il lui lança alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, un soir par hasard dans les rues de Beacon Hills, chacun à la recherche d'un but bien précis dans la vie qui vous donne envie de vous lever le matin.

Quasiment le même qu'il lui lança après l'avoir sauvé avec l'aide de Stiles, d'une bande de chasseurs déglingués, celui qui veut tout dire mais pas assez.

Peter avait d'abord cru que l'odeur de citron et de miel provenait de Lydia, voilà pourquoi il s'était rapprochait d'elle.

Mais après plusieurs mois, il s'était rendu compte que cette odeur n'était pas celle de la jeune femme, non, cette odeur qui l'entêtait, était celle du jeune Whittemore, premier bêta de Derek.

Comment pouvait-il sincèrement être attiré par lui, un garçon. Mais surtout un petit con, lui donnant la migraine par son arrogance et sa prétention.

Pourtant, tout se fit naturellement, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier mais surtout à s'aimer, merci Stiles.

 **70560 minutes.**

Alors que le loup entra dans son appartement, il fut frappé par l'odeur, la douceur du miel avec une pointe acidulé de citron. Le voilà foutu, l'odeur de Jackson embaumait tout l'appartement, il aurait dû rester chez Derek encore une semaine.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus de le voir ruminer et déprimer en face de lui, et Derek voulait du temps pour eux.

Pourquoi me demanderiez-vous ?

Bonne question, depuis le départ de Jackson en Europe avec ses parents, Peter n'avait pu rester dans son appartement avec l'odeur de son compagnon partout dedans, cela le rendait fou et question folie, il en connaissait un rayon.

Peter déposa ses clés dans le bol prévu à cet effet sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée, il se traîna comme une âme en peine jusqu'au canapé et s'effondra à plat ventre dessus. Il inspira profondément et s'enivra de l'odeur encore bien imprégné de Jackson.

Il leva un sourcil, étrange, il ne se souvenait pas avoir laissé les volets ouverts. Puis se relevant brusquement, il avisa la pièce et remarqua une valise qui ne lui appartenait pas sous le bar américain en bois donnant dans la cuisine.

Il s'approcha de ladite valise et huma l'odeur présente partout, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Utilisant ses sens, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une respiration profonde, une respiration lente, un souffle régulier, cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, poussé par un désir sans nom, il s'aventura dans le couloir donnant aux chambres.

Quand, doucement, il ouvra la porte de sa chambre, Peter du retenir tout son corps de se jeter sur le lit et de dévorer cet être offert devant lui.

La faible lumière de la chambre passant au travers du volet, caressait un Jackson profondément endormit dans son lit, en boxer, avec juste un morceau de drap posé sur lui, une main sur son torse, l'autre posé négligemment sur son joli paquet savoureux.

En hâte mais délicatement, Peter retira chaussures, pantalon et chemise puis sans mouvement brusque il grimpa sur le lit à quatre pattes le long de son corps.

Quelque chose avait changé chez Jackson, quelque chose qui le rendait encore plus sexy, la petite barbe de deux jours, il avait semble-t-il abandonner l'idée de continuer à raser les poils sur son torse.

Peter se lécha les lèvres avec une certaines gourmandises, ses yeux pétillaient de désir, mais autre chose attira son attention sur le torse de son amant.

Un piercing, un petit piercing avait pris place sur son téton droit, il savait que Jackson était très sensible à cet endroit, alors savoir qu'il l'avait fait, Peter allait en profiter au maximum.

Doucement Peter s'installa à cheval sur Jackson qui dormait toujours.

D'un coup de langue, Peter se mit à lécher délicatement le téton droit, puis le prit en bouche et roula sa langue autour, roulant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, lâchant le téton pour mieux le reprendre et s'amuser à le titiller avec ses dents.

Jackson remua sous lui, gémissant et frissonnant de plaisir, Peter leva les yeux vers son visage mais ne lâcha pas pour autant son manège.

Il sentit des mains se posaient sur ses épaules, tandis qu'une paire d'yeux embrumée mais éclatant de désir se posèrent sur lui.

_ _Salut bel étranger !_ marmonna Jackson avec le plus beau sourire que Peter n'ait jamais vu.

_ _Salut jeune éphèbe !_ Peter remonta alors vers ses lèvres si tentantes et les captura pour un baiser fougueux et sensuel.

 **1 mois et 3 semaines**

 **7 semaines**

 **49 jours**

 **1176 heures**

 **70560 minutes**

C'est le temps qu'il avait attendu pour ça, pour cet instant.

Peter ondula sur le corps de Jackson, frottant leur deux érections, mu par un désir et une envie de ne faire qu'un. Il avala les gémissements de son amant alors qu'il l'embrassait, puis ne supportant plus cet éloignement plus longtemps, il plaqua son corps entier sur celui de son amant.

Leurs mains passaient et repassaient sur chaque parcelle de leurs corps qu'elles pouvaient atteindre, leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, se caressant et se frottant.

_ _Tu m'as manqué._ Souffla le bêta blond alors qu'il lui mordillait l'oreille. Tandis que Peter glissait ses mains sous la barrière du boxer pour attraper ses fesses musclées et commença à caresser l'entrée rose de Jackson.

Un gémissement sauvage et très excitant fut poussé par le blondinet alors qu'un doigt fut introduit en lui.

Jackson se cambra pour mieux approfondir cette intrusion tant attendue, faisant cela leurs érections se firent plus dures.

Jackson poussa Peter sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur lui pour mieux sentir ses doigts jouer avec son intérieur, il poussa un fort gémissement quand son loup toucha un point sensible, il recommença encore et encore.

N'en pouvant plus, Jackson se relava, retira leurs boxers sous les yeux embués de désir de son compagnon, se pencha pour accéder à la table de nuit et en sortir un tube de lubrifiant.

Peter en profita pour se relever légèrement et s'amusa avec le piercing offert devant lui, ce qui arracha à Jackson un long gémissement.

Peter observa avec désir son compagnon se préparer lui-même, les yeux fermés, lèvres pincées, puis la main de Jackson emprisonna sa verge gonflée pour l'enduire de lubrifiant.

Les va et vient de la main de Jackson sur sa verge, excitait encore plus Peter. Il dut se retenir à de nombreuses fois de ne pas se libérer entre ses doigts alors que le jeune s'amusait du bout des doigts avec son gland, passant lentement dessus.

Peter dut s'accrocher aux hanches de son amant quand il fit glisser sa verge dans son anneau de chair, Il stoppa Jackson une seconde alors qu'il était en lui, dans cette sensation de bonheur pour ne pas éjaculer précipitamment.

Peter mordilla les lèvres de Jackson, un peu trop fort puisqu'il sentit sous sa langue le goût acre du sang, il s'aperçut que sous l'excitation, il s'était à moitié transformé.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Jackson malgré les yeux fermés grimaçait légèrement.

 __ Désolé, je n'ai pas …_

 __ Tais-toi idiot !_ Jackson ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa fougueusement _, ce n'est pas grave mais tu aurais pu me prévenir que quand on se transforme pendant l'acte tout devient plus imposant._

Peter mit quelques secondes à comprendre alors Jackson commença à se repositionner correctement, pour accueillir plus facilement sa verge qui avait pris plus de volume pendant la transformation.

_ _Mon dieu tu as mal …_

 __ mais tu vas te taire Peter, je me sens plein et heureux, je suis comblé dans tous les sens, alors bordel ferme la et baise-moi !_

Peter ne se fit pas prier une seconde de plus et remonta son bassin pour s'introduire plus profondément en lui, le visage déformé par le plaisir de Jackson le porta sur une autre planète.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et l'empoigna plus durement alors qu'il allait et venait en Jackson. Les gémissements de Jackson le rendaient extatique.

Restant en mode demi-loup-garou, il entendit Jackson jurer plusieurs fois que s'il arrêtait il le castrerait.

Peter sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant de se libérer en lui, il attrapa la verge de Jackson alors qu'il s'appliquait lui-même à l'astiquer et prit les choses en mains.

Dans un dernier coup de rein, Peter hurla et se rependit à l'intérieur de son compagnon qui se contint de hurler sa jouissance en se mordant la lèvre.

Jackson s'effondra sur Peter en sueur et reput.

Toujours à l'intérieur de Jackson, le loup plus âgé le décala sur le côté et attrapa le drap pour le poser délicatement sur eux.

_ _Tu sais quand même qu'on va devoir prendre une douche ?_

 __ Je suis si bien en toi que je n'ai pas envie de bouger,_ répondit Peter.

Jackson sortit son visage du cou de son amant avec un sourire bien plus pervers qu'il ne l'avait déjà vu.

_ _Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas recommencer dans ta douche ?_ Jackson se leva et tendit la main que Peter s'empressa de prendre _, par contre je veux une chose !_

 __ Laquelle ?_ demanda Peter intrigué

 __ Je te veux en moi mais en loup-garou, je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied._

 __ Tout ce que tu veux amour._


	6. Chapter 6

_Allez c'est a partir de la que mon cerveau est partie en couille, voici du YoungPackson, ca va chier._

 _Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire._

* * *

 _Le Retour_

_ _Abruti, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien à rien …_

 __ Jackson je te prierais de me parler avec plus de respect, sinon il va t'arriver un malheur._

 __ Ah ouais et tu comptes me faire quoi, m'humilier encore une fois, disparaître et me laisser comme un con en plein milieu d'un restaurant, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

 __ J'essaie de t'expliquer que …_

 __ QUE RIEN DU TOUT ! Ecoute moi bien Peter ne t'avise plus de me faire ça, sinon c'est fini, tu imagines la honte que j'ai eu quand tu es parti sans rien dire et que j'ai attendu 30 minutes comme un con à notre table et que je me suis aperçu que tu étais parti, TU IMAGINES OU PAS._

6 mois, six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant Stiles qui les connaissait plutôt bien maintenant ne comprenait pas la situation qui se jouait dans l'entrée du manoir Hale.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé, Peter était venu le chercher pour leur diner des six mois, passage obligé imposé par Lydia, Derek et lui y avaient eu droit, pourquoi pas eux.

Mais quand il avait été appelé d'urgence par Derek, code orange, un bêta en situation critique. C'est tout inquiet que Stiles partit de chez lui en pleine nuit, pour se retrouver dans le manoir Hale avec Derek très énervé, Isaac au bord des larmes, Boyd stoïque mais tendu, Erica avec le visage fermé et apeuré et une Lydia qui pestait.

Puis quand enfin il entra dans la maison, Stiles entendit des objets voler dans une des chambres à l'étage, observant tout le monde, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait Jackson à l'appel.

_ _Que se passe t-il ?_

Aucune réponse ne lui vint car personne ne savait.

 __ Je n'ai jamais vu Jackson pleurer autant depuis des années_ , soupira Lydia impuissante. _Il ne veut même pas me parler, il ne laisse personne entrer, Derek n'a pas pu non plus …_

 __ Ça empeste la douleur, la frustration, la colère …_ commença Derek

_ _… Mais surtout la tristesse et la trahison_ , finit Isaac avec son regard en biais lui disant "s'il te plaît va voir, y a que toi qui peux y arriver"

 __ Ok j'ai compris maman va voir, par contre quelqu'un sait où est Peter ?_

 __ J'ai hurlé, il arrive, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus et sa voix était bizarre._

 __ Ok j'y vais, non Derek tu restes là, il ne me fera rien …_

 __ Il est en colère …_

 __ T'inquiète !_

Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, Stiles appela Jackson doucement pour le prévenir de son arrivée, à l'étonnement de tous, plus un bruit ne sorti de la chambre hormis une respiration saccadé, des reniflements et des petits grognements.

Stiles tendit la main pour attraper la poignée de la porte, il entendit Jackson lui parler d'une voix grave et rocailleuse.

_ _N'entre pas Stiles_ , supplia la voix a l'intérieur _, je suis transformé._

Stiles entendit un mouvement venir d'en bas et interdit à Derek de monter. Il se mit à sourire en entendant ronchonner son homme mais il savait qu'il le laisserait faire.

Il entra dans la chambre et constata avec une certaine horreur les ravages d'un Jackson à moitié transformé dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes, il pouvait voir au travers de ses larmes toute l'impuissance et la vulnérabilité de son louveteau blond. Il se mit en colère contre Peter, quoiqu'il ait fait, il allait souffrir, il avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour avoir fait pleurer Jackson.

Stiles s'agenouilla et souleva de sa main le menton de son louveteau pour lui faire face.

 __ Si tu racontais tout à maman_ , rigola Stiles faisant sourire le blond. _Tu sais que je ne suis pas devin, mais humain et je lis pas dans les pensées, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon ce serait un sacré bordel avec tous les louveteaux de cette maison et j'aurais tapé Derek depuis un moment pour m'avoir fait mariner autant._ Jackson lâcha un petit rire un peu nerveux, mais un petit rire quand même.

Le visage de Jackson reprit peu à peu son état normal sans poil superflu, Stiles souffla un peu et entoura Jackson de ses bras pour le réconforter. Il sentit le jeune homme se détendre peu à peu mais il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Jackson sentit la main de Stiles glisser dans ses cheveux et les caresses réconfortantes du jeune homme l'apaisaient.

Puis après cinq minutes de calme, Stiles sentit Jackson se tendre et grogner.

Avant que Stiles put faire un geste, Jackson sortit de la chambre en trombe et commençait à hurler sur ce qui semblait être Peter en bas des escaliers.

Il souffla déjà las de cette dispute, mais il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et surtout ce qu'avait fait Peter pour mettre Jackson dans cette état-là.

Alors qu'il commençait à descendre les escaliers, son cerveau bugua, la personne avec qui Jackson se disputait ressemblait à …

_ _Abruti, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien à rien …_

 __ Jackson je te prierais de me parler avec plus de respect, sinon il va t'arriver un malheur._

 __ Ah ouais et tu comptes me faire quoi, m'humilier encore une fois, disparaître et me laisser comme un con en plein milieu d'un restaurant, tu comptes faire quoi ?_

 __ J'essaie de t'expliquer que …_

 __ QUE RIEN DU TOUT ! Écoute moi bien Peter ne t'avise plus de ma faire ça, sinon c'est fini, tu imagines la honte que j'ai eu quand tu es parti sans rien dire et que j'ai attendu 30 minutes comme un con à notre table et que je me suis aperçu que tu étais parti sans moi, TU IMAGINES OU PAS._

Stiles ne comprenait pas, en fait personne dans la pièce ne comprenait non plus à en juger les regards perdus de la meute mais le regard perdu et intrigué de Derek le fit tilter.

 __ Peter ?_ demanda incrédule Derek

 __ QUOI ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ?_ hurla le jeune homme face à lui, _pourtant tu devrais non ?_

 __ Attend attend attend,_ s'écria Stiles du haut des marches, _c'est Peter ça ?_ Le regard que lui lança Peter lui fit comprendre son erreur, pas de doute, le regard de tueur psychopathe avait fait surface _, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire …_

 __ Bon écoutez bien, je suis Peter hale, ok et le premier qui me cherche va me trouver, c'est ok ?_ grinça un Peter Hale de 17 ans _. Et pour ta gouverne Jackson, si je suis parti c'est parce que j'ai eu peur. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis parti aux toilettes et quand je suis sorti pour me laver les mains j'avais cette tète là et je voulais pas que les gens se posent des questions, genre pourquoi il rentre avec un vieux et repart avec un jeune …_

 __ Tu es un idiot, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message_ , marmonnait-il _, je me suis retrouver tout seul, assis bêtement attendant que tu reviennes Peter, je me fiche que tu es à nouveau dix-sept ans, tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser tout seul, les larmes de Jackson se remirent à couler, j'étais tout seul Peter !_

 __ Je suis désolé amour, je v…_

 __ Non, Peter tu comprends pas_ , Jackson recula en montant les escaliers _, tu m'as abandonné tout seul, tu es parti sans un mot, rien !_ Jackson se tourna et remonta les escaliers en courant.

Stiles sursauta au claquement de porte, il pouvait voir toute la détresse dans le regard de Peter qui regardait l'espace vide où se trouvait Jackson quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ _Les louveteaux ?_ Demanda Stiles, quatre paires d'yeux se mirent à le fixer alors que celui-ci fixait à son tour Peter complètement désœuvré, _allez dans vos chambres. Demain on a cours et toi Boyd tu as une interro d'histoire, j'espère pour toi que tu as révisé même si je sais que oui, Erica ton projet d'arts plastique est-il fini ? Isaac et Lydia ? Isaac et Lydia je trouve rien mais je voudrais que vous montiez dans vos chambres et pas d'oreilles de loup-garou sinon je vous puni._

Le ton de Stiles était sans équivoque, les trois louveteaux montèrent dans leur chambre tout en observant Stiles et Peter.

 __ Derek ?_

 __ Hum ?_

 __ Peux-tu allez voir ton bêta ?_

 __ Stiles …_

 __ Derek !_

Derek laissa faire car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, mais aussi, il était fier de son compagnon. Il dirigeait les louveteaux comme personne et la confiance qu'ils avaient entre eux était magnifique. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était Peter, comment pouvait-il être redevenu aussi jeune. Il aurait été suspicieux, si lui-même ne sentait pas toute la détresse de Peter lui remonter aux narines.

Il acquiesça et monta à l'étage, non sans embrasser son compagnon au passage.

Quand Stiles fut sûr que tout le monde était occupé, il invita Peter de la main à passer au salon et s'installer, pendant que le jeune homme disparaissait dans la cuisine adjacente.

Peter s'installa dans son fauteuil favori, un fauteuil double pour s'asseoir avec Jackson sur ses genoux. Il n'attendit pas une minute pour voir Stiles revenir dans le salon avec deux verres à la main.

_ _Tiens je pense que ça va te faire du bien et à moi aussi_ , Stiles s'assit dans le grand canapé juste en face du jeune homme et avala une rasade de scotch qui le fit tousser à la première gorgée.

_ _Petit joueur !_ Se moqua gentiment Peter alors qu'il but son verre d'une traite

_ _Fais gaffe on a le même âge maintenant, tu pourrais être un de mes louveteaux._

 __ J'imagine_ , lâcha Peter qui partait dans ses réflexions.

 __ Si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé au restaurant !_

 __ Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai paniqué quand je suis sorti des toilettes et que je me suis vu dans la glace. Le problème c'est que j'ai perdu mon téléphone en quittant le restaurant et je suis parti, c'est vrai j'aurais pas dû laisser Jackson au restaurant tout seul mais j'étais désorienté, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais, d'ailleurs je comprends toujours pas ce qui m'arrive !_

Stiles n'étais pas un loup, mais il pouvait déceler facilement la gestuelle des personnes qu'il côtoyait, il avait d'ailleurs écrit un petit lexique pour son père sur la signification des mouvements de sourcils de Derek, la gestuelle des mains d'Isaac, les mouvements de tête et de la façon dont Lydia bougeait ses cheveux, des expressions faciales de Boyd, etc.

Et il connaissait maintenant la gestuelle de Peter et il savait qu'actuellement il était perdu et effrayé de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la situation ce qui était rare pour cet homme qui avait tout perdu d'un seul coup et qui cherchait en permanence les réponses aux questions que le monde posait.

Il l'observa l'homme en face de lui regarder ses mains comme si elle n'était pas à lui, ou alors comme un lointain souvenir qui refaisait surface mais dont on a oublié la signification.

Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur les siennes, tentant de l'apaiser et de lui donner une réponse comme ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver la solution, mais a la place il déclara ;

_ _Et si la nature te donnait une seconde chance de revivre une chance de ce que tu n'as pas eu ou quelque chose qui t'a été arraché ? N'est-ce pas quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ? On a eu une discussion il y a deux jours, toi-même tu m'as dit avoir des regrets sur certaines choses mais aussi que tu avais peur de perdre Jackson à cause de votre différence d'âge, peut-être qu'inconsciemment quelqu'un ou quelque chose a exaucé ton vœu ? Nous en reparlerons demain tu veux bien, on va rentrer chez nous pour ce soir, tu vas te reposer, il parait que la nuit porte conseil ! Sauf quand je suis avec Derek, la nuit porte ses fruits apportant fatigue le lendemain mais je ne m'en plains pas, Stiles se mit à sourire devant le léger sursaut amusé de Peter, et non tu ne peux pas voir Jackson ce soir._

 __ Comment tu sais que …_

 __ Parce que je voudrais faire la même chose !_

 __ Demain ?_

_ _Demain ! Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi …_

 __ Tu ne sais pas où j'habite_ … Stiles se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelque chose _… tu es un sorcier ?_

 __ Non je me fie au GPS de la voiture de Jackson_ , rigola Stiles

_ _Ok tu as gagné !_ Peter se leva et murmura quelques phrases que Stiles ne comprit pas mais dont les mots atteignirent la personne concernée. Il entendit Isaac exploser de rire accompagné d'Erica et d'une Lydia qui criait _"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit"_ et Boyd qui répondit _"Chut, on va se faire griller"._

_ _Trop tard_ , hurla Stiles mort de rire dans l'entrée alors que Derek descendait.

Alors que Peter attendait dans la Jeep de Stiles, ce dernier embrassa avec passion l'homme qui le comblait chaque jour sur les marches extérieures de la maison.

_ _Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?_ Demanda Derek inquiet de la situation qui n'était pas très conventionnelle, mais que dire alors qu'ils étaient une meute de joyeux loup-garou avec une Banshee, une fée irlandaise.

_ _En rentrant je demanderai à mon père s'il n'y a pas eu d'activité suspectes, et j'appellerai Scott pour qu'il voit si Deaton a connu quelque chose comme ça et comment inverser la situation, si nos deux tourtereaux le veulent._

 __ S'ils le veulent ?_

 __ Ça peut être une seconde chance pour Peter et une angoisse en moins pour Jackson !_

 __ Attend pourquoi …_

_ _Je communique avec eux mon Derekinours_ , Derek grogna au surnom. Sourwolf ok pas de soucis mais Derekinours... il allait en discuter _. Je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas, c'est bien moi que tes louveteaux appellent maman non ?_

 __ Nos louveteaux !_

 __ Ok ! Bonne nuit Akela_ , encore un grognement de Derek qui fit sourire Stiles alors qu'il s'enfuyait dans sa voiture.

_ _Bonne nuit Raksha_ , s'écria en souriant Derek alors qu'il entra dans la maison sous l'œil effaré de Stiles.

 __ Son livre préféré quand il était petit, était le livre de la jungle_ , expliqua Peter à ses côtés.

 __ Tant de chose que je ne sais pas encore sur lui_ , souffla un peu triste Stiles.

 __ Vous avez toute votre vie pour vous connaître Stiles, il ne te lâchera jamais comme je viens de le faire avec Jackson._ Peter sentit plus qu'il ne vit arriver la claque qui s'abattit sur sa tête, d'un œil mauvais mais pas méchant il regarda le petit garnement qui venait de le frapper et tomber sur deux billes remplis de colère et de peine.

 __ On va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, ok ?_

Peter tout penaud déclina la tête pour donner son approbation.

Comment ce jeune homme pouvait le rendre tout chose mais aussi lui donner autant de force, ce garçon l'étonnerai toujours.

 **Akela, chef de la meute de loups Seeonee dans le livre de la jungle, son prénom est un mot Hindi signifiant solitaire**

 **Raksha, louve qui adopte mowgli dans le livre de la jungle, son prénom est un mot Hindi signifiant la démone**


	7. Chapter 7

_Je vous offre ce petit chapitre bonus que j'ai adorais écrire.  
Bonne lecture a vos mes LG  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire_

 _Bisous_

* * *

 _Bonus 4. L'Atelier pâtisserie se transforme en atelier désastre._

Une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec Jackson, un longue, très longue semaine. Malgré les efforts de Stiles et Derek, le jeune blond était perdu et en colère, il leur avait quand même expliqué que le retour de la jeunesse de Peter ne le dérangeait pas.

Seulement le fait d'avoir été seul, abandonné dans un restaurant en périphérie de la ville, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans moyen de transport que ses pattes de loup garou, sans nouvelles de Peter, sans rien, l'avait profondément affecté.

Stiles pouvait parfaitement comprendre l'état d'esprit de Jackson. Un jeune homme qui avait été abandonné par sa famille à la naissance, il reste quand même des séquelles plus tard.

Stiles avait beau expliquer aussi la situation de Peter, mais a chaque fois qu'il tentait de discuter, Jackson se fermait au monde. Alors il eut une idée pour détendre le jeune homme, un atelier pâtisserie.

Jackson s'étant enfermé le weekend précédent, il embarqua son louveteau blond chez lui pour un après-midi.

Mais ce qui ne devait être qu'un atelier innocent se transforma en tornade blanche et les responsables allaient subir la fureur d'un shérif très en colère.

Stiles venait d'enfourner la première tournée de Devil Food Cake en mode solo, il baissa le thermostat à 350°F et se tourna vers Jackson qui se débarbouillait le visage encore noir de préparation chocolat mais qui malgré tout avait le visage fendu d'un grand sourire presque enfantin et les feux d'artifices qui explosaient dans ses yeux réchauffait le petit cœur humain de Stiles.

Quand en début d'après-midi Stiles avait embarqué de force le jeune Whittemore chez lui pour un atelier pâtisserie, jamais le blond n'aurait imaginé s'amuser autant en faisant de la cuisine.

Stiles le laissait faire et apprendre quelque chose que normalement les mères apprenaient à leurs enfants.

C'est une sorte de rite d'initiation et de partage, chose que jamais Jackson n'eut jamais droit de faire. Sa mère toujours occupé par monts et par vaux, n'avait pas une minute pour ce genre d'activité, que Mme Whittemore trouvait dégradante et laissait aux bons soins de femmes de cuisine.

Alors quand Stiles lui avait laissé battre le sucre et les œufs, Jackson s'en était donné à cœur joie, plongeant de temps en temps son doigt dedans pour goûter la mixture qu'il trouvait à son goût mais surtout en croyant que Stiles ne le voyait pas.

Puis vint le moment où Stiles ajouta le chocolat qu'il venait de faire fondre avec le beurre.

Après avoir ajouté de l'eau bouillante, Stiles incorpora la farine, le baking soda et le sel pendant que Jackson continuait de touiller.

Alors que Stiles se tournait pour récupérer le vinaigre et le lait, Jackson plongea son doigt dans la préparation et soupira de contentement, Stiles lui jeta un œil amusé et heureux.

Puis chacun des garçons étaient devant un assortiment de mini moules à gâteaux, ils les remplirent assez mais pas trop pour que les gâteaux de débordent pas à la cuisson.

Alors que Stiles allait commencer à ranger devant un Jackson qui essuyait le plat à gâteau au chocolat avec son doigt, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Stiles regarda le numéro et se précipita dessus quand il vit que c'était Derek qui l'appelait.

_ _Salut toi_ , chuchota Stiles à la limite de la minauderie pathétique, Jackson pouffa devant tant d'amour écœurant mais une petite lueur de tristesse pointa son nez dans ses yeux et Stiles le vit parfaitement.

_ _…_

 __ Tu veux bien répéter ! Scott a fait QUOI ?_ Cria soudainement Stiles. Jackson le vit se tendre nerveusement, il n'écouta pas la conversation mais sut quand le regard de Stiles devint froid que quelqu'un allait avoir des ennuis. _Attends ! Tu veux bien répéter s'il te plaît_. Sa voix se fit basse et menaçante et ça, ça n'augurait rien de bon, Jackson posa le récipient sur le plan de travail central de la cuisine et attendit.

 __ …_

 __ OK, j'arrive de suite et dis bien à Scott que s'il ne se calme pas de suite, j'ai des histoires normalement interdite avec le Bro-Code mais qu'elles pourraient sortir, et il raccrocha_. _Jackson tu veux bien rester ici et surveiller les gâteaux, dans …_ Stiles regarda la pendule _… dans 23 minutes tu sors la première fournée et tu mets la deuxième, puis trente minutes après tu mets la troisième en route ! Ok ?_

Jackson opina de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris, mais aussi qu'il avait saisis qu'il allait devoir rester là, d'un côté ça ne le dérangeait pas, les conneries de Scott il en avait plus que ras le bol.

Encore un coup de sa jalousie maladive envers Stiles, il pourrait partager un peu. Des personnes comme Stiles, il en existait très peu, alors pour lui comme pour les autres bêtas de la meute, c'est un trésor inestimable que des fois Scott n'arrive pas à partager, pourtant c'est pas faute de l'avoir abandonné à de nombreuses reprises pour aller voir Allison quand ils sortaient ensemble.

Abandonné mais pardonné, tout ceci lui fit tilter.

Scott avait plusieurs fois abandonné Stiles, le mettant souvent en danger et pourtant Stiles lui pardonnait toujours.  
Alors que Peter l'avait laissé seul une fois et il lui avait bien sûr pardonner mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre de peur qu'il ne recommence.

Scott avait souvent récidivé et dès qu'il avait un souci Stiles lui ouvrait les bras.

Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Dieu savait qu'il l'aimait son loup, à son âge ou même jeune, il le trouvait sexy et mon dieu ses yeux, perçant, pénétrant, inquisiteur, il en rêvait la nuit, fantasmait le jour.

_ _Jackson tu m'écoutes ?_

 __ Hein ? Quoi ? Pardon tu disais ?_

_ _Je reviens vite, je vais calmer ce Crétin de McCall et j'arrive. Sans s'en rendre compte_ , Stiles se pencha sur Jackson et l'embrassa sur la joue puis partit.

Jackson se toucha la joue, embarrassé et touché, c'était la première fois que Stiles lui faisait un truc pareil. Il avait beau le consoler, lui parler gentiment comme à tous les autres, c'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à un tel geste.  
Isaac y avait droit tout le temps, Lydia aussi, Erica aussi, Boyd non, avec Boyd ils avaient instauré un truc débile de tchek bien à eux, pour Scott s'était câlins obligatoire, Alison aussi avait droit à des câlins mais plus genre accolade et frottement tête contre tête.

Bon Derek oublie, car Derek c'est un tout autre niveau et même Peter avait droit mais à un certain niveau genre main sur épaule, petites œillades bien à eux.

Tout d'un coup, un grognement sorti de sa gorge, surprit il apposa ses mains sur sa bouche, comme cherchant à dissimuler le bruit guttural sorti du fond de ses entrailles, son loup grognait.

_ _Pourquoi je grogne, rien qu'à l'image des œillades entre Stiles et Peter ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Stiles est mon ami, mon réconfort ..._

 __ C'est un grognement de jalousie_ , fit une voix amusait derrière lui, une voix qu'il pouvait reconnaître même si elle avait perdu de l'âge.

 __ Peter_ , grogna Jackson surprit de ne pas l'avoir senti, pourtant l'odeur musqué de son compagnon était forte et puissante.

_ _On peut discuter ?_ La phrase ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une question, mais Jackson savait au son de sa voix qu'elle était empli d'une certaine prise de doute.

 __ On n'a rien …_

 __ Jackson !_ grogna Peter _. Ça fait une semaine que je patiente, que je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage dans mon appartement …_

 __ Bizarre, car j'ai cru t'avoir senti toute la semaine, caché devant le lycée …_

 __ S'il te plaît !_

Jackson resta coi, c'était bien la première fois que Peter prononçait ces mots, peut-être qu'il pouvait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, en fin de compte. Il n'était pas Stiles mais le pardon, il pouvait tenter.

Surtout que depuis deux jours le manque de Peter se faisait sentir, ses doigts sur son corps, son nez niché dans le creux de son cou, ses mains se promenant sur ses hanches, tout cela lui manquait affreusement.

_ _Peter ! Écoute, je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi te dire, je veux bien discuter mais je suis trop en colère, je suis perdu, j'ai peur de beaucoup de choses et l'une d'elle et l'abandon. Malheureusement, c'est cela qui me terrifie le plus, tu m'as abandonné dans ce restaurant Peter ! Tu m'as laissé seul dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas ! Heureusement que je suis un loup et que j'ai pu rentrer à Beacon Hills sans problème. Imagine un instant que tu l'aies fait alors que j'étais encore humain, seul au milieu de nulle part, j'aurais fait quoi ? Vas-y Peter, dis-moi ce que j'aurais fait !_

Plus Jackson parlait, plus Peter baissait la tête, comprenant ce que son compagnon lui disait. Il y avait bien sur pensé, il avait réfléchi à tous ses actes dans la semaine, mais sur le moment, il avait oublié la peur de l'abandon.

 __ Mais quel con_ , souffla Peter pour lui-même, passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, il leva la tête et s'approcha de Jackson qui recula d'un pas. _Écoute Jackson je suis vraiment un abruti, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfuit comme un lâche en ne pensant qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas encore repris l'habitude de penser aux autres, alors que tu es celui qui me complète, mon âme sœur, mon compagnon. Si Talia avait été encore en vie, je peux te dire qu'elle m'aurait fait passer à travers la maison à coup de pied ! S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle nous a appris c'est le respect des compagnons, servir leurs besoins et leurs désirs …_

 __ Attend Peter !_ Coupa Jackson _. Je ne te demande pas de me servir comme un prince, j'en suis un, je suis un Whittemore ce que je veux je l'obtiens. Ce que j'attends de toi, c'est le respect, je te respecte, tu me respectes, c'est tout ce que je te demande._

Peter glissa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout du doigt, Jackson pencha la tête pour combler l'espace. Jackson frissonna sous le geste, un frisson qui voulait tout dire, l'amour qu'il avait pour son compagnon devenu adolescent, le respect qu'il lui témoignait, la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

_ _Je t'aime Jackson !_ souffla Peter en picorant ses lèvres, _me pardonneras-tu ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu me fasses à nouveau confiance, je t'aime et te respecte, c'est dur sans toi._

Alors qu'il embrassait son compagnon, Peter sentit quelque chose dégouliner sur sa tête, il s'écarta et s'aperçut que Jackson venait d'écraser deux œufs sur sa tête. Il observait d'un œil intrigué le jeune homme qui affichait un petit sourire amusé et mesquin sur le visage.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout dégénéra.

 __ SCOTT ANTONY MCCALL !_ Hurla Stiles qui entra en trombe dans le manoir. _OÙ ES TU SALE PETIT MORVEUX DE LOUVETEAU À LA MORT MOI LE NŒUD !_

Stiles se figea, tous les louveteaux se trouvaient bien tranquille dans le salon mort de rire devant la tête terrorisée de Scott. Alors que Stiles s'approchait du loup, celui-ci se leva et recula jusqu'à la cuisine en demandant à Stiles de se calmer et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en colère.

Quand Stiles entra dans la cuisine, Scott heurta de dos Derek qui attendait patiemment avec une bonne dose de caféine dans une tasse.

_ _Attend Stiles je n'ai rien fait, je te …_

 __ Comment oses-tu …._

 __ Stiles ?_

 __ Derek ?_

 __ Il n'a rien fait !_ Déclara Derek imperturbable, tout en buvant une gorgée de son café.

 __ Mais tu …_

 __ C'était pour te faire venir ici_. Derek sentait la confusion de son compagnon, mais il n'en pouvait plus de voir Peter en format adolescent tourner en rond dans son manoir, mais surtout tous ses sentiments qui passaient par son jeune oncle l'insupportait et il rendait fous ses bêtas.

 __ Je ne comprends pas !_

 __ Euh … je peux retourner au salon ?_ Demanda incertain Scott.

_ _Oui Scott désolé pour ça_. Derek fini son café et déposa la tasse dans l'évier, puis poussa légèrement Scott vers la sortie de la cuisine pendant que Stiles tentait de réfléchir.

Quand Scott fut sorti, Derek enlaça Stiles, collant son torse contre son dos et plongea son nez dans le creux de sa nuque et frotta tout doucement, Stiles se détendit et frissonna quand les bras de Derek glissèrent sous son tee shirt pour caresser ses flancs.

 __ Derek …_

 __ Chut …_

 __ Faites ça ailleurs !_ hurla Erica. _C'est comme sentir papa et maman sur le point de copuler._

Des hurlements de rire se firent entendre dans toute la maison, Stiles était sûr que Derek avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais il sentit qu'il était aussi amusé que lui.

 __ Sales gosses_ , souffla Stiles.

 __ Nous aussi on t'aime !_ hurla encore Erica.

 __ Moi aussi_ , cria Isaac

 __ Rhoooo ! Le chouchou !_

 __ Hey !_ s'insurgea Isaac auprès de Boyd qui venait de le vanner

Stiles pouffa, mon dieu qu'il aimait cette meute de louveteaux, qu'il aimait être là avec tout le monde, avec Derek qui le tenait et le berçait légèrement … Tout le monde ?

_ _Mon dieu Jackson !_ s'écria Stiles alors qu'il tentait de sortir de l'étreinte de Derek, celui-ci le serra un peu plus. _Attend ! Je dois …_

 __ Peter est avec lui !_

Stiles mis deux secondes à tout remettre dans l'ordre et cela fit "boum" dans son cerveau.

_ _Derek Steven Hale_ , grogna Stiles, il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec lui, voilà qu'il grognait maintenant _. J'espère pour ton bien que tu ne m'as pas passé ce coup de téléphone, et m'a fait venir en voiture furax, pour laisser le champ libre à Peter ?_

Derek sentit bien que Stiles était furieux, il le sentit se contracter et se tendre, il était foutu.

Stiles se tourna dans ses bras et se calma, mieux, il lui sourit, ce qui lui ficha les pétoches.

 __ Je suppose que cette idée ne vient pas de toi ?_

 __ Non, c'est Lydia qui en a eu l'idée_ , hurla Isaac.

Stiles ricana puis il entendit un _"Aie mais quoi ?"_ , il leva la tête et embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

_ _Tu crois que ça va aller ?_

 __ J'espère …_ Le téléphone de Stiles sonna, il décrocha de suite en voyant qui l'appelait.

 __ Oui papa …._

 __ …_

 __ Attend … papa n'hurle pas, je …._

 __ …_

 __ Mais …_

 __ …_

 __ Papa …_

 __ …_

 __ Ok, ok, j'arrive_ !

Stiles raccrocha, il n'avait jamais entendu son père hurler à ce point, il n'avait rien compris. Que s'était-il passait pour qu'il soit aussi furax …

_ _Bordel … À plus tard les louloups_ , fit Stiles qui sortait de la maison comme il était rentré, laissant Derek dubitatif sur ce qu'il avait compris des paroles de John. Il savait qu'il allait déguster, car s'était un peu de sa faute, mais vraiment un tout petit peu. Bon il allait devoir préparer quelque chose de sexy pour se faire pardonner. Pourquoi pas mettre ce boxer noir presque transparent que Stiles lui avait offert et qu'il n'avait jamais mis, il inspira et monta dans sa chambre.

 __ Tu vas devoir passer à la casserole Ô Grand Alpha_ , ricana Erica, alors qu'Isaac et Scott tentait de ne pas rire.

 __ Pas grave j'ai l'habitude …_

 __ Quoi ?_ Hurla Lydia _, attend il faut qu'on parle_ , fit la jeune femme suivit d'Erica alors qu'il grimpait à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Quand Stiles gara sa jeep devant la maison, il put voir son shérif de père l'attendre de pied ferme devant la porte d'entrée.

Dire que son père était furieux, c'était comme dire qu'Erica était légèrement sournoise ou qu'Isaac était un petit diablotin, parce que Stiles pouvait voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles et rien qu'au regard qu'il lui lançait, il savait qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

Si seulement Stiles savait pourquoi, il pourrait anticiper l'engueulade qui se préparait, seulement rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qu'il allait découvrir.

_ _Papa ?_ Stiles tenta la technique d'Isaac, faire des yeux de chiots apeurés avec une petite moue désolée, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, valait mieux se préparer.

_ _Stiles_ , souffla le shérif passablement en colère. _Veux-tu bien m'expliquer "ÇA",_ le shérif pointa la cuisine du doigt laissant passer son fils intrigué.

Du couloir du salon, Stiles pouvait apercevoir de la poudre blanche étalé devant le passage menant à la cuisine, plus il avançait, plus il stressait, c'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi son père était énervé.

Jackson et Peter se tenaient tout penaud sur les chaises hautes du petit bar de la cuisine, alors que celle-ci était méconnaissable, divers ingrédients se trouvaient au sol, sur les murs, Stiles leva la tête, même sur le plafond, puis il passa en revue les deux individus assis.

Le tee shirt de Jackson était déchiré, tandis que la chemise de Peter était à moitié griffée et pendante d'un côté, Stiles comprit de suite la situation.

_ _D'après ce que j'avais compris Jackson tu étais en couple avec Peter …_

 __ C'est Peter,_ crut bon de préciser Stiles, il savait qu'il avait oublié de dire quelque chose à son père cette semaine, voilà c'était ça.

 __ Pardon ?_

 __ Oui, pour une raison encore inconnu, Peter est redevenu un adolescent de 17 ans et j'ai oublié de te le dire, ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête …_

 __ Ok, par contre je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?_

 __ Pourquoi tu ne leur demandes pas, c'était nickel quand je suis parti … LES GÂTEAUX ?_ Jackson pointa du doigt la fenêtre de la cuisine, où se trouvait des saladiers avec des petits monticules de gâteaux qui n'attendaient que d'être mangé. Étrangement, c'était le seul endroit qui avait été épargné par la tornade de nourritures.

_ _Stiles !_ grogna John fatigué par les bêtises de son fils et de ses amis. Il venait d'enchaîner 24 heures de travail. Un gros accident de la route, une déposition de femme battue, une interpellation d'un jeune délinquant faisant partie de la classe de Stiles, un petit con du nom de Donovan, il était plus que fatigué, en plus le manque d'effectif lui prenait la tête. _Bon en fin de compte je veux rien savoir, je vous donne jusqu'à mon réveil pour tout nettoyer et sans faire un seul bruit, sinon je vous mets tous en garde à vu pour tapage diurne, c'est compris ?_

 __ Oui papa !_

 __ Oui Shérif !_ répondirent Jackson et Peter trop ravi d'éviter la garde à vue, ils étaient persuadés qu'il en était capable.

Le shérif monta à l'étage pour se coucher, Stiles se tourna vers eux le doigt pointé sur le couple, quand il s'apprêta à leur remonter les bretelles, il s'aperçut que les jeunes se tenait la main.

Stiles souffla un bon coup, il n'avait pas le cœur à les sermonner, ils venaient de se retrouver, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il c'était passé.

 __ Bon, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. Par contre vous me rangez tout votre bordel, et je ne veux pas voir une trace de saleté, c'est d'accord ?_

 __ Oui chef ! Bien chef !_

 __ Pfffff, cette journée m'a épuisé à courir partout_ , râla Stiles alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon.

_ _Ouais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas pas allez chez Derek ce soir pour une séance de câlins …_

 __ Je suis son père et le shérif bordel, je ne veux pas savoir_ , hurla John du premier étage.

Stiles se frappa le front et soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour avoir une meute pareille. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis et les vit s'embrasser discrètement alors qu'ils rangeaient la cuisine, il sourit et ce dit que malgré tout, ça en valait le coup, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un message.

De l'autre cote de la ville Erica hurla de rire tout en lisant le message qu'avait envoyé Stiles sur le portable de Derek, portable oublié sur la table du salon.

 **"Je te préviens, ce soir tu vas douiller grave,**

 **Jackson et Peter se sont remis ensemble,**

 **je t'aime à ce soir mon étalon garou"**


	8. Chapter 8

_Nous voila a la fin de ces bonus et de cette fiction. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction comme toutes mes fictions mais celle ci a eut un intérêt plus particulier car j'aborde un thème ici qui est la famille et en ce soir de veille de noël c'est important. Principalement pour ceux et celles qui sont seul(e)s._

 _Je vous fais un gros bisous et vos dis ... a de suite pour la publication des deux premiers chapitres de "joueur a la mascotte"._

 _Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire_

* * *

 _4\. Stiles et Peter_

Quatre mois, voilà quatre mois qu'il se trimbalait dans son corps d'adolescent, non Peter Hale n'était pas du tout contrarié. Oublier le rasage, oublier les taxes et impôts, oublier les contraintes de la vieillesse.

Vous rigolez ou quoi, les taxes et impôts venaient toujours malgré ses dix-sept ans, l'administration ne venait pas rendre visite chez les gens pour voir si vous avez l'âge qui est inscrit sur les papiers, pour les contraintes de la vieillesse.

Bordel c'est un loup garou, il a le temps de les sentir venir les joies de l'andropause ou de l'arthrose, par contre l'avantage de 17 ans c'est qu'à cet âge-là, il n'avait pas encore besoin de se raser, enfin Stiles vous direz que certains poils lougaresque stagne quand vous vous délougarouriser, oui Stiles a le don pour trouver de ces mots qui ne veulent rien dire et qui n'existent même pas.

Donc revenons à nos moutons, ne faisons pas comme Stiles qui se perd dans les méandres de ses pensées alors qu'il était sur un fil simple de discussion.

Peter se regarda dans le miroir et admira la silhouette qui s'y reflétait, il souffla d'insatisfaction, sa silhouette d'adulte lui manquait, il avait beau s'entraîner tous les jours depuis trois mois, rien n'y faisait, rien, nada pas un copeck, aucuns muscles ne voulaient se développer.

Certes Jackson lui prouvait régulièrement qu'il se fichait d'avoir un Young Peter dans ses bras et qu'il lui faisait aussi bien l'amour qu'à leur première rencontre. Mais Peter voulait retrouver son âge, son corps, sa vie.

Ce soir il allait faire un effort, oui il le devait à Jackson, car ce soir, en cette fin de mois de mai, avait lieu le bal de promo.

Alors vous allez dire comme Stiles à Jackson, Peter Hale dans un bal de promo c'est comme un lemon de licornes, c'est impossible … Et pourtant le voilà, Peter Hale, l'ancien Alpha sanguinaire et meurtrier en train d'enfiler sa veste grise, parce que bien sûr le gris s'accorde avec ses yeux bleu, foi de Lydia Martin.

Le costume avait été fait sur mesure bien entendu, celui de son compagnon de couleur bleu en velours se mariait très bien avec lui. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour cette nuit, il voulait que son compagnon soit heureux et fier.

Alors qu'il sortit de sa chambre, oui il avait réaménagé chez Derek, le temps que son état redevienne normal, Peter s'aperçut que seul Stiles se trouvait dans la maison et aux environs.

 _Où sont-ils ?_ demanda le loup intrigué. Il sentit une certaine gêne chez le compagnon de son neveu, et il se mit à paniquer en imaginant que Jackson eut un problème.

Il descendit les escaliers en hâte s'arrêtant brutalement devant Stiles, qui se sortit de ses pensées.

 _Que lui est-il arrivé ? Où est-il ?_

Stiles ne comprit pas pourquoi Peter stressait, et encore moins de quoi il parlait.

 _Répond Stiles, ne me ménage pas, dis …_

 __ Attend de quoi tu parles ?_ Demanda Stiles dans le brouillard nébuleux des paroles de Peter.

 __ Tu sens … la nervosité, la gêne et la peur, tu es seul, j'imagine qu'il y a un problème avec Jackson, c'est toujours toi qui annonce ce genre …_

 __ Ok ! Stop ! Il n'y a rien avec Jackson, si nous sommes tous les deux c'est que la première limousine était pleine, et si je sens … Tout ça … c'est que j'ai …_

 __ Stiles tu m'inquiètes vraiment pourquoi tu te mets à angoisser et paniquer ?_ Peter commença vraiment à s'inquiéter du comportement de Stiles.

Les sentiments qui s'échappaient de ce petit corps humain le submergeaient et l'inondaient tel une tempête tropicale ravageant les côtes d'Haïti.

 __ Parle !_

 __ J'ai vu la bague de Derek !_ cria Stiles au bord de la crise de nerfs. Peter ne comprenait pas les paroles du jeune humain. Pourquoi il paniquerait pour une bague, quel… Une bague ?

 _Stiles ? Tu es en train de me dire que Derek a acheté une "bague" ?_ Au vue du regard horrifié et paniqué du jeune homme, _tu veux dire une …_

 __ OUI !_ Hurla le jeune homme proche de l'hystérie en gesticulant les bras comme s'il se noyait dans une piscine.

 _OUI une "bague" ! J'ai 17 ans bordel, je n'ai pas fini mes études, j'ai pas commencer la faculté de journalisme, mon père apprend encore à faire avec le fait que je sorte avec un homme, un loup-garou et lui il m'achète une "bague" ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, je ne sais pas, je sais plus, je suis complètement paumé …_ Et là Stiles s'écroula sur le canapé complément perdu.

Peter mit du temps à revenir sur terre, très heureux que son neveu se lance. C'était un grand pas dans sa vie mais d'un autre côté, il était triste qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé.

Quand son regard se posa sur Stiles, il se sentit mal pour le jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert de nouvelles perspectives d'avenir.

C'est Stiles qui avait fait en sorte de faire rester Jackson. C'est lui qui avait poussé les deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est encore lui qui les avaient réconciliés à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, il devait rendre le sourire si communicatif de Stiles, celui qui permettait à chacun d'être heureux.

 __ Stiles_ , Peter s'assit à ses côtés, posa une main sur la sienne _, s'il te le demandait ce soir. Que répondrais-tu ? Que voudrais-tu ? Quel avenir vois-tu avec Derek ?_

Stiles leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

 _Je veux Derek, viscéralement, entièrement pour toujours, mais regarde-nous, je suis chétif, humain en plus je suis un mec, je m'attends déjà à ce qu'il me quitte pour une femme qui puisse lui donner des enfants, qui lui donne la famille qu'il mérite. Oui c'est vrai que s'il me le demandait, je répondrais oui mais soyons honnête un instant, je pourrai jamais lui donner entièrement satisfaction, je serais une sorte de frein à la famille qu'il pourrait avoir et qu'il a perdu, alors je lui dirais oui mais j'aurais toujours peur qu'il m'en veuille de ne pas lui avoir donné la liberté d'avoir une véritable descendance._ Stiles se leva, abattu par ses propres mots, il était résigné avant même d'avoir eu affaire à Derek.

 _Depuis quand te poses-tu toutes ses questions ?_ Demanda le loup peiné par les mots, qui ressemblaient plus à une sentence qu'à une bénédiction.

 _Ça fait deux semaines, depuis le soir où on a regardé une émission sur les gens qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants mais qui en rêvaient, et j'ai pensé à Derek et à toi._

 __ Moi ?_ s'étonna Peter.

 __ Vous avez tant perdu à cause de Kate, Talia est morte, Laura aussi, idem pour Frederick et tous les autres, je trouve que vous méritez d'avoir une famille, une maison remplit d'enfants qui courent partout, des cris de joies qui emplissent votre foyer. Moi je ne peux pas offrir tout ça à Derek, je peux pas te donner des petits neveux ou des petites nièces, je peux pas, désolé Peter je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi !_

 __ Attend Stiles, Derek t'attend au bal …_

 __ Tu lui diras que je suis désolé_ , Peter était cloué sur place par la détresse de Stiles. Tout en lui criait peine et honte, il n'arrivait plus à parler, il voulait l'arrêter, le prendre dans ses bras, lui criait qu'il s'en foutait de toutes ses conneries, qu'il avait déjà une famille, qu'il était sa famille mais rien ne sortait, rien ne venait.

Il laissa le jeune homme sortir de la maison et partir, Peter resta seul pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il n'entende le bruit d'une limousine et la voix grave et douce de Jackson en sortir.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure … et vingt-huit minutes que Stiles était allongé, les bras le long du corps sur son lit, scrutant son radio réveil, il observait les minutes passaient comme si elles allaient défiler plus vite s'il fronçait les sourcils … Les sourcils … Derek … Stiles se remit à pleurer.

Au rez-de-chaussée, John était immobile devant l'escalier, comme paralysé par les pleurs de son fils. Il l'avait vu rentrer et étonné de ne pas le savoir à son bal, il avait tenté de dialoguer avec le jeune homme, mais pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche.

Inhabituellement silencieux, John s'était inquiété, il avait lancé le sujet Derek Hale et là Stiles s'était effondré en larmes et avait planté son père pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait tenté de dialoguer avec lui, à travers la porte mais rien n'y fit, Stiles s'était contenté de pleurer, encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Puis un coup de téléphone de Peter Hale, et tout s'était expliqué, il connaissait les sentiments de son fils sur le concept de la famille et il savait que cela lui tenait très à cœur. Pour Stiles, la famille, il n'y avait rien de plus important, mais comme lui avait dit Peter, ils étaient déjà une grande famille.

Tous.

Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Peter, Stiles, Melissa, John et Derek, pour eux c'étaient une grande famille, et John ne pouvait pas le contredire.

Certes, savoir son fils avec un homme plus âgé ne l'enchanté guère, mais dans quelques mois, Stiles serait majeur et partirait pour la fac.

Il était persuadé que Derek le suivrait où qu'il aille et quand on a un fils qui peut tomber sur une meute de loups garous enragés, alors qu'il fait une cueillette de champignon en pleine ruelle bondée de chasseur, il était bien content qu'il ait pour compagnon Derek Hale, un loup garou Alpha.

John sortit de ses pensées quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonna.

Il fut surpris quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'il les vit tous, toute la meute au grand complet se tenait devant la porte avec en tête un Alpha au regard peiné et un poil en colère.

 __ Hale !_

 __ Shérif !_

 __ La meute !_

 __ Shérif !_

John s'écarta et ouvrit en grand la porte, laissant passer le cortège silencieux et même sans être un loup garou, John pouvait sentir la peine se dégager du groupe.

Il observa tout ce petit monde monter au premier étage.

Derek frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de son compagnon, il pouvait l'entendre pleurer, il pouvait sentir toute sa peine comme si s'était la sienne, en fait il s'agissait aussi de la sienne.

Comment n'avait-il pas vu la peine de son compagnon, comment avait-il pu louper la détresse de Stiles, il était un mauvais petit ami, un mauvais compagnon, sa mère lui aurait taper sur la tête avec son rouleau à pâtisserie pendant des heures pour lui apprendre à faire des conneries.

Peter lui avait tout expliqué, la découverte de la bague, les sentiments de Stiles sur la famille, la détresse de son compagnon qui ne pouvait pas lui donner d'enfants.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'en foutait de tout ça, bien au contraire, il y avait réfléchi après le reportage sur lequel ils étaient tombés deux semaines auparavant.

Mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait se séparer de Stiles, pour l'échanger contre la peut-être possibilité d'avoir des louveteaux à lui, encore moins avec une femme, une étrangère.

 _Stiles ..._ Derek parla doucement et calmement pour ne pas brusquer son compagnon, sentant l'état catastrophique dans lequel il était, valait mieux éviter de le précipiter. _S'il te plaît Stiles, ouvre-moi la porte qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement …_

 __ NON ! Laisse-moi s'il te plaît, je veux être seul …_

 __ Stiles tu n'es pas seul, je suis là, on est tous là …_

 _Non je ne peux pas, retourner …_

 __ Ah bordel ça suffit_ , s'écria Jackson, _pousse-toi_ , il dégagea Derek de son chemin et broya la poignée de la porte, _DESOLÉ SHERIF !_ Et entra dans la chambre sans faire de chichi.

 _Ça c'est mon homme !_ s'exclama Peter tout content sous le regard désapprobateur des autres.

 _Bon Stiles lève-toi !_

 __ Qu'est-ce que …_

Jackson l'attrapa par son col de chemise et le souleva pour le mettre debout face à eux.

 __ Tu vois ?_

 __ Je vois quoi ?_ Hurla Stiles contrarié

Tu nous vois là, tu nous vois tous ?

Qu'est-ce que …

 _Tu la vois "ta famille"_ _Scott le frangin niais, Isaac le petit dernier à qui on passe tout, Boyd celui qui rend fier n'importe quel parent, Erica c'est la rebelle de la famille, Alison la cousine qui faut pas faire chier, oncle Peter celui qui terrorise tout le monde mais qu'on aime tous, papa Derek, autoritaire mais juste, papy John_ , tout le monde entendit une protestation venir d'en bas qui les fit sourire.

 _C'est un peu le papy gâteau mais attention aux punitions, on a mamy Melissa, elle soigne les bobos et fait des gâteaux, le tonton éloigné Deaton, mystérieux mais qu'on invite rarement à la maison parce qu'il est bizarre, on a celui très éloigné tonton Chris, celui qu'on admire mais qu'on évite de peur qu'il nous tire dessus et il y a toi,_ Jackson prit Stiles dans ses bras et le serra très fort _, toi Stiles, notre pivot, notre Alpha humain, notre maman louve, tu es celui qui nous gouverne tous un peu comme …_

 __ … l'anneau du seigneur des anneaux_ , répondit Stiles en ricanant.

 __ Tu es notre tout Stiles, ne l'oublie jamais_. Jackson s'écarta et le regarda droit dans les yeux, _et si un jour papa te fait du mal, il aura tous ses enfants sur le dos_ , Jackson entendit un léger grognement dans son dos, pas un grognement méchant, non un grognement d'affirmation.

Il s'écarta et sortit de la pièce prit la main de Peter et l'attira dehors, John en passant lui annonça qu'il aurait une punition pour le "Papy".

 _Attendez nous en bas_ , demanda Derek et tous s'exécutèrent sans un mot, juste un regard amical à Stiles qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes.

Derek resta debout, face à celui qui faisait vibrer son cœur depuis longtemps, celui qui l'avait repêché dans les méandres d'une vie sans lumière.

Il essayait de trouver les mots qui toucheraient son compagnon au cœur, malheureusement Jackson avait visé juste et bien, alors Derek répéta ce qu'il soufflait à l'oreille de l'hyperactif à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

 __ Je t'aime !_ Derek le prit dans ses bras, _je t'aime !_ Il lui embrassa la tempe. _Je t'aime !_ Il glissa sa main dans son dos et caressa doucement tous les muscles tendus. _Je t'aime !_ Il s'écarta et l'embrassa amoureusement. _Et jamais je ne voudrais te quitter, Stiles je t'aime !_ Il caressa sa joue. _Je t'aime Stiles Genim Stilinski, j'ai déjà une grande famille grâce à toi, je n'en veux pas d'autre, tu es ma famille, je t'aime._

Stiles s'engouffra dans les bras de son homme et pleura, mais cette fois de joie.

 _Je t'aime aussi, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé …_

La meute souffla de soulagement. John les observait de la cuisine, tous installaient dans le salon, tous dirigeaient vers l'escalier, tous ensemble face à leur ami, à leur alpha, à leur parent, John pouffa et attira l'attention de Scott.

 _Mon dieu Claudia, tu aurais aimé cette famille !_ Murmura John et Scott l'entendit, il serra Isaac fort dans ses bras.

* * *

Jackson se tenait dans les bras de Peter deux rues plus loin. Il se sentait bien, là, contre son torse, sentant son cœur battre, sentant son odeur et sa force.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il voulait rester là, pour toujours, protégé du monde extérieur, loin de la laideur de la vie et des questions qui pourrissaient la vie de ceux qu'il aimait.

Il voulait aussi que Stiles puisse se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il été aimé et entouré, qu'il ne serait jamais seul et qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

Mais ce soir, quand il était entré dans le manoir et qu'il avait été envahi par la lourdeur ambiante de la peine et que sous ses yeux, Peter s'était écroulé par terre, déconnecté après les révélations de Stiles.

Jackson avait eu le cœur lourd, la tête pleine de questions sans réponses, il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir vu que son ami souffrait, seul, avec des idées en tête, fausses pour la plupart.

Il était Jackson Whittemore ! Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Étrangement il se sentait Jackson Whittemore Hale Stilinski. Il se mit à sourire au nom à rallonge que cela faisait, ça ferait rire aussi Stiles, sûrement ! Il sentit un changement dans l'air, comme une poussée de force qui s'amplifiait rapidement, puis plus rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Peter regardait la lune comme hypnotisé, happé par la blancheur et la clarté de l'astre céleste, mais ce qui frappa Jackson, c'est que Peter était redevenu Peter, Peter Hale, son Peter, l'adulte, le superbe mâle.

 _Peter ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que … ?_

 __ Bonjour Peter !_

Le loup se tourna vers la voix et tomba sur …

 __ Paige ?_

 __ Pas exactement_ , lui répondit la jeune fille.

Peter contemplait l'endroit où il se trouvait, une sorte d'oasis avec du sable à perte de vue. Le sable était plus sombre mais plus brillant que le véritable.

Au loin il voyait la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau limpide de la source, elle semblait tellement proche et loin en même temps, le vent léger faisait bouger les feuilles du seul palmier à l'horizon.

La jeune femme marcha vers lui, il n'avait pas peur, il était serein et apaisé.

 __ Je peux prendre bien des formes_ , la jeune femme se transforma en Talia, puis pris la forme de Laura. _Je suis changeante mais là même depuis le début des temps, je veille sur vous comme je suis votre ennemie, j'influence sur le monde et même temps le monde veux m'influencer, je suis celle qui a exaucé ton souhait et celle qui va te rendre ta vérité._

 __ Vous êtes la lune ?_

 __ Pas exactement !_

 __ Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Bien des choses et rien en même temps ! Il est l'heure de rejoindre ta famille Peter Hale, je devais un service à un ami, qui est ici et partout, et même nulle part en même temps, il est l'ami, le compagnon et la source mais n'est plus à présent !_

 __ Je …_

 __ Va mon enfant, et dis à Stiles que son vœu sera exaucé un jour !_

Peter se sentit partir.

 __ Peter ?_ Demanda Jackson légèrement apeuré.

 _Oui amour ?_

Peter sentit Jackson souffler d'apaisement.

 _Tu es redevenu comme avant !_

L'ancien Alpha baissa les yeux sur Jackson, qui le regardait avec le même regard amoureux qu'à leur début, qui n'est pas loin non plus.

 _Me préfères-tu maintenant ou avant ?_

 __ Je te préfère tout court, Peter Hale ! Je t'aime._

 __ Moi aussi Jackson, je t'aime._

 **Fin**

* * *

voila la fin d'une fiction et le début d'une autre.


End file.
